Loss of Dignity leads to Love
by Curiositykils
Summary: "I told you that I was only here to make a stupid donation to get Granger off my back, NOT to pick up some daft bint for a date." - Draco "You bet on me for DRACO MALFOY! What in Merlin's pants was going through your pea-sized brain"- Hermione. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

I unfortunately don't own Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Harry, Ron or anyone you may recognise. I do own the plot. I guess that's something...maybe I can exchange it for Draco?

* * *

"**Witches and Wizards, we are gathered here today to celebrate a momentous occasion…"**

Hermione stood anxiously in the Event hall, fingers wringing together as she peered over the crowds for a certain Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. She really didn't want to be here but being co-owner of WWO made her presence mandatory.

"Hermione..." came a voice from behind her. She whirled around, her heart falling back into place with relief until she saw who it was. The smile slid of her face.

"It's good to know my presence is so unwelcome. It seems I'm finally losing my charm. You warned me this day would come and damn, I don't even have a girlfriend to act as a safety net like you suggested."

Hermione smiled. The friendship between her and Blaise had been unexpected but refreshing all the same. After working in the same department in the Ministry for months, in addition to working on many projects together with a polite and courteous attitude, Blaise had finally blown up one evening saying how stupid it was that they couldn't be more than co-workers.

Hermione's eyebrows had disappeared into her hair and she had looked at Blaise stunned before he'd realised what he'd just said and backtracked, assuring her that when he said more than just co-workers he meant friends.

Hermione wasn't one to turn down an offer of friendship so that evening they'd gone to the Three Broomsticks for a drink to celebrate a successful presentation made to the Minister of Magic that would hopefully result in more rights for the Vampire population; in England at least.

One evening of enjoyable company and drinks had turned into many pockets of spare time spent lazing around in each other's apartments over the last year or so. Hermione considered Blaise to be another brother and the feeling was certainly reciprocated by Blaise.

"Oh Blaise, I'm sorry. It's really great to see you here, and no your charm isn't failing… yet. I'm just looking for Harry or Ron. You haven't seen them have you? They're about to start soon." Hermione said in a worried tone, once again looking over the crowd to see if she could spot a mop of ginger hair.

"Two of the star lots are missing? I suppose I'll just have to console the desperate single ladies that have congregated tonight then. There's definitely enough of me to go around." Blaise replied.

Hermione shot him a stern look which caused a pout to appear on his face for two seconds before he put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Relax Hermione. They'll be here. The evening will be a huge success and you'll raise so much money you'll never have to associate yourself with such a degrading act again."

Hermione took comfort in his words but it didn't last long. The thought of being auctioned off, regardless of the cause, made her stomach churn, heart twitch and brain shut down.

"If only more people thought like we did, then we wouldn't be doing such a stupid event as this." Even as Hermione said the words she knew they were lies.

Recently WWO had gotten into serious trouble financially and was in desperate need of some (a lot) of money so they could carry on providing a home for all the orphaned children. The thought of having to turn children away or sending them elsewhere was the only thing that had made Hermione get dressed this evening and turn up ready to be sold to the highest bidder.

"You look beautiful by the way." Blaise added.

Hermione turned and gave him a quick smile of thanks. If what she had to go through for the last 3 hours is what it took to get her to a beautiful status then it was most definitely not worth it. She shuddered at remembering a red faced, pregnant and bare foot Ginny waving a wand over her manically. It wasn't a sight she wanted to see for quite some time.

"Do you have the time?" Hermione asked Blaise, only to be ignored as his eyes followed a blonde haired blue eyed woman cross the room. She smiled and shook her head.

Five, four, three, two, one.

"Hermione my dear, as much as I would love to spend the entire evening in your company, I'm afraid a future girlfriend safety net just walked in."

"Don't dazzle her too much." Hermione called out after Blaise as he stalked off in her direction. Blaise turned and winked back causing Hermione to laugh even harder.

ooo

"…**to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony…"**

"I don't think it's possible for Blaise not to dazzle a woman." Came a voice from behind her. Hermione whipped around only to be disappointed once again. However this time the disappointment came with shock.

"Malfoy?" asked Hermione. She knew it was him, there was no denying the fact that the wizard stood in front of her was indeed Draco Malfoy, but what was he doing here of all places?

"Granger." Draco replied.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in a bewildered tone.

She and Harry had tried repeatedly to see Malfoy over the last few months to discern if he would be willing to become a benefactor for WWO only to be met with so many unsuccessful attempts that they'd ruled out the possibility all together. They'd sent him an invitation purely just so they could say that they had invited him.

"I believe I'm here for a charity event that you helped put together." Draco said as he leaned forward, "Or at least that's what is said on the invitation you sent me Granger. Going senile in your old age?" He tapped Hermione on the forehead as he said the last sentence.

Hermione stood in a daze as she stared at the man in front of her before snapping out of it quickly.

"I just wasn't expecting you to be in attendance is all. You haven't been all that enthusiastic about helping WWO in the past." Hermione replied her voice laced with slight accusation.

A look of realisation washed over Draco's face and he leaned forward once again causing Hermione to take a step back in order to put a respectable distance between them.

"Ah yes, I believe I know as to what you are referring to Granger."

Hermione frowned in confusion. "Then what are you doing here?" A light bulb clicked on in Hermione's mind. "Oh let me guess, the only way you'd give money to charity is if you get a witch out of it huh?"

Hermione looked at him in disgust but could she really judge him? He wasn't the only one here with the same agenda. In fact, there were more than a handful of faces in the crowd of various prominent witches and wizards who had point blank refused to donate any money but had still turned up at the door this evening, invitations in hand, ready and willing to do so.

Just as Hermione decided that she could judge Draco Malfoy for being here, simply because he was Draco Malfoy, she turned back to look at him to see his eyes flash dangerously.

"Are you suggesting that in order to get a date I need to pay someone to go out with me Granger?" Draco said, his voice scarily cold.

"If the shoe fits Malfoy." she shot back.

Hermione heard her name being called out and she turned to see Harry and Ron making their way towards her. She beamed at them widely and waved; her hand cutting of Draco's reply. However as she turned back around to face him he seemed even angrier.

"If I'm the one paying for the date, what does that make you Granger? The one selling herself I believe. I wouldn't be so quick to judge in the future."

"I'm doing this to raise money for WWO and not for personal gain." Hermione said outraged.

"Really, doesn't raising the money tonight mean that you and Pot-head won't have to keep draining your own bank accounts to keep the orphanage afloat?" Draco replied.

"What, that's completely different!" Hermione spluttered.

"Not in my book Granger." Draco replied as he turned to walk away.

"Merlin, I feel sorry for whichever girl you decide to bet on tonight Malfoy. Someone should warn her that she needs to go on a date with a git." Hermione cried out, before storming off to meet an amused Harry and Ron who had been watching the match between the two with grins on their faces.

ooo

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry smiled before answering, "Oh yes, I believe that little display will make him want Hermione even more, even if he hasn't realised it yet."

Harry and Ron turned to Blaise who was standing at the bar chatting to the girl he'd eyed up earlier. He nodded towards Hermione who was making her way through the crowd, her face flushed in annoyance, before smiling widely and raising his thumb.

The three men shared one last smile before two turned to greet a bothered witch coming their way.

They were going to get their friends together if it was the last thing they did.

ooo

"…**I think it's safe to say that they didn't get of to the best of starts…."**

"You bid on a girl on my behalf?" An angry Draco Malfoy asked Blaise. "I told you that I was only here to make a stupid donation to get Granger off my back, NOT to pick up some daft bint for a date."

Blaise looked at his friend of over 15 years and suppressed the smile threatening to erupt on his face.

"Draco, you can't just make a donation." Blaise replied.

"Of course I bloody can! I don't think Granger will bloody care if I bought a girl or not before donating!" Draco said.

Blaise shot him a look telling him to calm down before smiling back at the people nearby who'd been listening.

"It's too late now anyway. It's done. You can't just leave the poor girl without a date. You'll come off rude."

"I'll do whatever the bloody hell I want. If you're so worried about the so called "poor girl" then you take her out on damn date. I knew coming here would be a bad idea."

"No can do Malfoy. I have my own lovely lady to wine and dine. You'll have to take care of your own."

Draco clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. "I wouldn't have to take care of my own if YOU hadn't bid on her."

Blaise was now getting exasperated. "Draco, it is one date for Merlin's sake. What is the problem? It's not like I purposefully set you up with a tramp. The witch I bid on is very beautiful and smart. All you need to do is spend two hours with her and that's it. Now go and find her." Blaise walked off leaving Draco standing there alone.

"I don't even know her bloody name or what she looks like!"

Blaise huffed and turned around. "She's waiting for you in the atrium." He said before stalking off into the crowd. Draco watched him go for a minute before striding off towards the Atrium.

ooo

There were a few people standing there including Granger and once he caught sight of her Draco immediately walked of in the opposite direction. He was annoyed and did not want to get into another fight with the uptight princess of Gryffindor.

He looked around hoping to catch sight of his date quickly so he could leave. He hated social events such as this. They were always the same. Boring people talking to him trying to get him to go into business with them, whilst their wives or daughters flung themselves at him in hope that he'd pick one of them to lavish the Malfoy fortune on. Deluded idiots the lot of them.

Draco mentally cursed Blaise for landing him in this situation. He should know how busy Draco was recently with the new merger occurring with Malfoy Enterprises and Goldstein Incorporated. He didn't have time to go out on a dinner date with some glamour-charmed witch.

Draco glanced at his watch and saw that he'd been waiting for ten minutes. He particularly didn't have time to hang around for a late glamour-charmed witch. He raised his head and swept the Atrium, his silver eyes landing on the lone female in the vicinity.

He eyed her frame from head to toe but dismissed the idea fast. There was no way Blaise would be stupid enough to bet on Hermione Granger of all people. He waited two more minutes before silently promising to Avada Blaise the next time he saw him.

He moved towards Granger who was standing with her back to him, looking into the auction room which had now been charmed into a large dance floor. He came to a stop behind her and drew in a breath.

"Seven 'o' clock, Monday at Papillon Granger." He growled at her before marching away. He heard her turn around and gasp in shock.

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion.

Draco sighed in frustration before turning around and repeating his instructions. He watched as her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Papillon? I swear on Dumbledore's grave Malfoy that if you're cursing me in some language I don't understand I will hex you so badly…"

Draco snorted. The infuriating woman actually thought that he would waste time cursing her in some unknown language. Gryffindor's really did think highly of themselves didn't they?

"It's the name of a French restaurant in Diagon Alley Granger. I'll see you there on Monday at precisely seven for our dinner date." He reiterated.

Hermione was shocked. "You're the one who bid on me?" Malfoy hated her, as was evident in their conversation earlier. Why on Earth would be bid on her?

Draco snorted again. "You actually think I would bid on the likes of you?" He replied viscously. "Blaise bid on you using my paddle. Poor Granger, did you have to ask a friend to make sure that at least someone bid on you?" He watched as the insult hit her and her face crumpled in pain for a second before she placed a mask of indifference over it. Draco was taken aback by the twinge of guilt he felt in his stomach and forced his mouth closed before it blurted out an apology.

ooo

Hermione heard the insult come forth from his mouth and her heart tinged in pain. She knew she wasn't the most beautiful witch in existence but to hear the words on a day in which she'd thought she looked quite pretty, hurt. Fortunately her brain registered the fact that it was Malfoy making the comment and she ignored it as best she could.

Hermione looked back up into Malfoy's eyes and saw a glimmer of sadness. That can't be right?

"There's no need for our date to occur Malfoy. WWO appreciates the money you've donated but I think it's quite clear that any date involving the two of us is quite impossible." She said before turning back around.

Draco stood frozen before breaking out of his daze. "Seven 'o' clock on Monday at Papillon Granger. I expect you to be there." He said before apparating away. If he had to go through with this insane date to squash his guilt then so be it.

* * *

_Author's Note: So here's Chapter One of my new story. Let me know your thoughts and until next time, Curiositykils  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'd like to say a special thank you to VictoriaEnchanted and blair for reviewing and letting me know your thoughts but an especially big thank you to soccercrazyfreak who's reviewed not only this story but Hand Held too. You guys are the reason I'm updating so fast! _

_

* * *

_

"…**but with the help of their friends, they were able to see past old grudges…"**

The next morning Hermione apparated outside Blaise's flat and banged on his front door loudly. "BLAISE ZABINI, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL NOT HESITATE TO BLOW IT OPEN." She yelled.

There were hurried movements on the other side of the door before it opened to reveal a semi naked Blaise who had a bed sheet wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Hermione, how lovely it is waking up to your dulcet tones in the morning." Blaise answered. He had a pretty good idea on why Hermione was here and was looking forward to watching her blow up. Her face always seemed to turn a delightful shade of red he had yet to see anywhere else.

"Cut the crap Zabini!" Hermione yelled as she stormed past him and walked into his living room.

"Zabini? I'm hurt love." Blaise replied as he shut the front door and followed her into the room.

Hermione whirled around and as soon as he had sat down on the couch she stepped up into his face. "You bet on me for DRACO MALFOY! What in Merlin's pants was going through your pea sized brain? Huh? It's DRACO MALFOY!"

Blaise internally chuckled at the look on Hermione's face. "Love, you might want to stop shouting Draco's name out loud like that. People will start getting the wrong idea."

"Don't call me love, you big snake! I'm being serious here!" Hermione yelled. She couldn't believe Blaise had the nerve to be so blasé about the fact he'd practically sold her to Satan's spawn.

"Blaise?" came a sleepy female voice from his bedroom. Both Blaise and Hermione whipped their heads round at the call. Hermione cringed in embarrassment at the thought of someone else listening in on her problems.

She turned back to Blaise and poked him sternly on the chest.

"Ow, Hermione, that hurt." Blaise replied as he looked down to see if she'd left a bruise on his perfect body.

"Get rid of her now!" Hermione whispered in his face.

Blaise looked up at Hermione's angry face. He'd gotten to know her emotions very well over the past year and he knew that she was being completely serious now. Sighing he got up and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

ooo

Hermione sighed and sat down in the space Blaise had just vacated. Her head was starting to throb badly and she felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. She'd been up all night trying to make sense of the evening and had spent hours awake in bed watching the ceiling whilst simultaneously pinching herself to see if she really was awake and not dreaming.

Five minutes later a dressed Blaise walked out of his bedroom and made his way into the kitchen of his apartment. He wanted to stall answering Hermione's questions for as long as possible as he wasn't quite sure what to say. He opened the fridge Hermione had helped him install (it beat re-charming the cupboards every few days when the Cooling Charm wore off and he had plenty of money thanks to his mothers ninth husband, so didn't need to worry about the bills like most people).

Hermione tapped her foot on the tiled floor impatiently. Blaise stuck his head up and out of the fridge, grinning nervously. Hermione felt good upon seeing his nervousness.

"If he's scared now it means he won't do something so stupid again in the future." She thought. "Well?" she said out loud.

Blaise placed the jug of pumpkin juice on the counter and sighed heavily. "Look Hermione, you know that the two of you are the most important people in my life. I want you to be happy."

Happy? Hermione scoffed. "If you really wanted us to be happy you wouldn't be forcing us to spend time with each other. Blaise, we hate each other. I think he's a rude, arrogant, selfish boy and I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm a mudblood."

Blaise sighed again and released his breath slowly. "He doesn't think you're a mudblood Hermione and you know that as well as I do."

Hermione was forced to admit that what Blaise was saying was the truth. Malfoy had shown the wizarding world that he had thrown out past prejudices when he went into business with many Muggle-born witches and wizards and in one case a Muggle, over the last few years. There's no way that would have been possible if he still thought they were the scum of the Earth. She sighed in frustration.

"But that doesn't mean he wants to spend time with me." She added. "He made that quite clear yesterday." Hermione hated how sad her voice came out. Blaise noted the tone and bore his eyes into Hermione's.

"Draco, if you said something cruel I'm going to hex you." He thought silently. "What did he say?" he asked Hermione softly.

"Nothing I haven't heard before." Hermione replied before turning away and moving back into the living room. She didn't come here for this, she came here to shout.

ooo

Blaise watched her go anxiously. Maybe this was a bad idea. Separately, if you put their personality traits together they matched perfectly. They were the only two who could handle each other, physically and verbally. Confirming with himself that he was doing the right thing he made them both cups of tea before joining her on the couch.

"Look, the Draco I know is different to the Draco he lets the world see. He's kind, intelligent, funny, and yes sometimes his wit may turn caustic but that's just the way he is. It was the way he was brought up, to think that most people were inferior to him. He's changed a lot since the Final Battle. It isn't easy for a grown man to change his views and morals whilst facing pure hatred of those he wronged. So sometimes he turns back to the old Draco when he faces that, but does it matter? He's trying to be a better person. Doesn't he get a second chance too?"

Blaise watched as his words washed over Hermione as she took a contemplative sip of tea.

"Look, all I ask is that you go on this date with an open mind." Blaise said. Hermione looked at him over the rim of her mug. "Is he going to have an open mind when it comes to me because from last night I doubt it…I won't be with someone like Victor again Blaise."

Blaise's eyebrows rose at the last comment and he instantly grew angry at his oldest friend. Damnit Draco, what the hell did you say to her? Forcing himself, he took a calming breath before replying.

"I promise that he'll treat you like you deserve to be treated love."

Hermione sat in silence before finally nodding in agreement. "Okay, okay, I suppose if he can not act like a bastard for two hours then I'll give him a second chance. But if he does I'm leaving straight away and I get a free pass to hex you."

Blaise smiled widely as she gave in. They sat chatting for 15 minutes as he filled her in on last night's events with the lovely Eliza (who was still blissfully sleeping in his room). Blaise didn't see why his sex life need suffer because of his friend's love life. As Hermione said her goodbye and apparated away, Blaise grabbed the Floo Powder that sat on the mantle and threw it into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor." He said loudly and clearly before stepping into the green flames.

ooo

Blaise stepped into the opulent drawing room of Malfoy Manor and looked around. He'd always appreciated the lavishness of Draco's home but couldn't help but shudder every time he set foot into it. It always had a feeling of coldness.

"Draco?" he called out. A smartly dressed house-elf instantly popped up in front of him and bowed low, droopy ears touching the floor.

"Master Zabini. Dinky is very happy to be seeing you sir." Said the house elf in a squeaky voice.

"Hello Dinky. How are you? I'm actually looking for Draco. Is he around?" Blaise asked, the tone of his voice going steely when he said Draco's name.

Dinky's eyes widened, "Yes Master Zabini, Master Malfoy is in the library. Am I calling him for you?"

"No thank you Dinky. I know the way." Blaise gave one last smile to the house-elf before walking up the stairs in the direction to the library.

ooo

Draco was at his desk reading through the contracts of the Malfoy-Goldstein merger when Blaise slammed open the doors and walked in. Draco looked up, initially startled by the noise before being startled again by the look on Blaise's face.

"Draco, what the hell did you say to Hermione yesterday?" Blaise asked heatedly.

Draco immediately knew what his friend was referring to but chose to act indifferent. He knew how close Blaise and Granger had gotten over the last year and all though not pleased at their friendship, he knew not to malign her character in front of him. He'd gotten fiercely protective over her very quickly after their amity had begun.

"Blaise, good morning. I'm afraid I haven't a clue as to what you are referring too." Draco replied. Blaise slammed his hand down on the contract Draco had carried on reading after speaking.

"Tell me what you said to her. I know you said something but she won't tell me what and I'll be damned if I let her get hurt by one of my best friends."

Draco looked up at Blaise's words. Granger wasn't telling on him? That was unexpected. "Shouldn't you have thought about that before setting a date up for us?" Draco asked.

"I did think about it before I bid on her. I thought that my best friend would see past old grudges and see the beautiful, intelligent witch standing in front of him and not her eleven year old self. I thought that my best friend would take advantage of that fact and get to know her better, before realising that she's the one he's been waiting for. The one who isn't after you, purely for your bloody money or sex. Now tell me what you said to her."

Draco analysed Blaise's words over in his mind. He could tell how serious Blaise was being; it wasn't often that he changed from his normal laid back self but when he did, Draco always listened carefully, even if he didn't like what he was hearing. He sighed when he came to the conclusion that Blaise deserved the truth from him.

"I might have said something along the lines of how I wouldn't have ever bet on the likes of her and how she needed a friend to bid on her because no-one else would." Draco said quickly hoping it would lessen the blow. It didn't seem to have the desired effect and Blaise's face which had steadily grown more and more livid, finally exploded.

"You idiot. Do you know what you've done? Why the hell would you say that to her?" Blaise yelled. Draco stood up from his chair and yelled back.

"Oh come on Blaise, its Granger! As if she takes whatever comes out of my mouth seriously. She ignored my insults when we were in Hogwarts and I'm sure she's doing the same thing now."

Blaise forced his anger down. "We're not in Hogwarts anymore Draco. A lot has happened and changed since six years ago!"

Draco's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What are you going on about? What the hell could have changed so that she suddenly takes notice to what I tell her? Merlin, I've barely even seen her more than a handful of times in the last six years!"

"She went out with Victor bloody Krum is what happened Malfoy."

Draco drew back at the use of his last name. "And? What does that have to do with me? That was over two years ago, she dumped him is what is said in the Daily Prophet."

Blaise slumped his shoulders and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of Draco. If he, Harry and Ron wanted this to work he would have to tell Draco everything.

"It has everything and nothing to do with you. Yes Hermione went out with Krum but it wasn't all rainbows and sunshine in their relationship. He treated her well at first but things turned sour pretty quickly. Krum was hardly ever in England because of Quidditch and having a long distance relationship is not something that Hermione wanted. Krum realised and did what he had to do to stop her from leaving."

"He hit her?" Draco asked in a cold voice. In his younger years he'd watched his father get rough with his mother out of anger and frustration. Knowing that it had happened to Granger (a witch who was less than half the weight and size of Krum) made him mad.

"No." Blaise replied and Draco felt his stomach unclench in relief. "He never abused her physically but he did mentally." Blaise continued. "Hermione's always been confident about her intelligence, but she's ridiculously blind when it comes to her looks. That's what Krum used to get her to stay with him. He would tell her repeatedly until she got it into her head that she wasn't attractive and that she would never find anyone who loved her like he did, whilst looking like she did. This went on for months. Not even Harry or Ron knew anything was going on, until she was sent some pictures of Krum and some whore in Bulgaria all over each other by some reporter friend. Harry and Ron convinced her that she was better off without Krum and she dumped him."

Draco's mind flashed back to the look of pain that had crossed Hermione's face when he had said what he did last night. He felt like the Wizarding World's smallest crappiest person when he realised she'd taken his words as truth. Stupid Granger.

ooo

Blaise watched the regret play out over Draco's face but he knew that if Draco went on this date out of pity then it wouldn't be a good thing.

"Look Draco, all I'm asking is that when you go on this date with her treat her like she deserves to be treated. She's slowly getting her confidence back and a pity date won't help matters."

Draco couldn't do anything else but nod in agreement. Blaise nodded his head in thanks before leaving Draco to get back to his work. He flooed back into his apartment and headed straight back into his bedroom.

Eliza was still lying in his bed and the grin on Blaise's face widened, before he quickly stepped out of his clothes and got back into bed. Eliza sensing his warmth wrapped herself around him in her sleep. Blaise enveloped her into his arms, his mind replaying what they'd gotten up to last night. Eliza was one freaky girl in bed. He might need to keep this one a little longer. As he looked down at her sleeping face his heart twitched slightly and Blaise welcomed the feeling of belonging that was washing over him. This girlfriend safety net idea might not be bad at all.

* * *

_Author's Note: The response I've had for just the first chapter of this story is amazing! Thank you to all of you who've put it on your favourite list or on your story alert list. It makes me so happy to know people are enjoying it! I was a little worried because Fallen and Hand-Held are a little darker than this story and I wasn't sure if I could write something lighter, so you've definitely put my mind at rest. I look forward to hearing what you thought of this chapter. Next chapter will be the big date!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm going to be ridiculously busy this coming week so please forgive me if I don't respond back! You have my gratitude and immense appreciation in advance._

_

* * *

_

"…**and they proceeded to get to know each others real selves…"**

Hermione was late. The first time she'd ever been late for anything in her life and it had to be this. Gah, she'd asked nearly everyone in Diagon Alley where this blasted restaurant was and no-one had even heard of it. Trust Malfoy to pick a secret unknown restaurant to have dinner. What was wrong with Shepard's Pie at the Leaky Cauldron? Tom served the best Shepard's Pie in the Wizarding World.

An image of Draco Malfoy tucking into Shepard's Pie with gusto came into Hermione's mind and she giggled before stopping abruptly as she caught sight of the time. 7:12. Merlin Malfoy was going to kill her.

ooo

Draco Malfoy meanwhile was impatiently sitting at a cosy table for two at Papillon waiting for Granger to step in and sit in the current vacant seat in front of him. Draco made it a habit to pick up his dates from their homes before apparating them both to wherever they were due to dine for the evening. It saved him the embarrassment of having to wait alone as his situation was at present. However, that had meant asking Granger for her address which he imagined wouldn't have gone down too well after he'd just insulted her. Merlin, he still couldn't believe what he's said to her.

Yes she wasn't the type of beautiful that most men liked these days, but Draco had already had his fair share of busty blondes and was desperately searching for something…real. Someone who had classical beauty, someone who didn't paint their face with make-up, someone who didn't use an Engorgement Charm on certain areas of their body…someone like Granger. After Blaise had left on Saturday morning, his words on what Granger had been through with Krum circulated around his head so often he'd given up trying to get any work done.

A movement at the door caught his eye and he watched as a flushed Hermione walked through the door and looked around the room searching for him.

ooo

Goodness this place fancy! No wonder no-one had heard of it, one meal here would definitely put a dent in your Gringotts account. Hermione glanced down at the dress she was wearing feeling horribly underdressed.

A waiter walked up to her and asked her what name her table was booked under. As soon as the word Malfoy came out of her mouth his demeanour changed instantly. With a "this way please Miss" he led her through the tables, heading for one in the very back at which sat Draco Malfoy.

ooo

Draco's eyes were fixed on Granger as she looked down at the dress she was wearing. It wasn't as fancy as the place called for but she looked like a breath of fresh air in her white dress that fell slightly past her knees and had black flowers embroidered around the hem. Other male diners were eyeing her up appreciatively causing Draco to growl in annoyance. They were looking at her and acting like a bunch of dogs, tongues hanging out, saliva drooling unsavourily over the floor.

He turned his gaze back to Hermione to find the waiter pulling back her seat so she could sit down. Draco's old manners came into play and he stood up suddenly, waiting for her to be seated before he resumed his own seat.

ooo

The sudden movement of Draco standing made Hermione jump back slightly in shock. Was he leaving already? She'd only just gotten here. She took her seat before her knees could buckle out from under her due to nerves and was surprised when he sat back down. "Hermione you stupid girl, he was being courteous" she thought.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Malfoy. I didn't have a clue where this place was. I hope you weren't waiting long." Hermione said politely.

Draco looked at his watch. "I was waiting for 14 minutes." He said. Hermione's face fell slightly in awkwardness making Draco once again feel guilty. "But it was no problem." He added. Merlin this witch was going to be the death of him!

Hermione glanced around the restaurant taking in the classy furniture. She didn't want to look at Malfoy; he was being nice and she didn't know how to handle a nice Malfoy. She knew she'd told Blaise that she would act like this was any other date but she could practically see a flashing neon sign above his head saying "This is Draco Malfoy".

ooo

Draco watched Hermione as her eyes gazed over the inside of the restaurant and he found himself chuckling at the child-like wonderment swimming over her features. Immediately Hermione's gaze switched back to him.

"Is there something funny?" Hermione asked him, confused at what he had to be laughing about, for she hadn't said a word in the last two minutes. Maybe the war had addled his brain somewhat? That would definitely count as a valid excuse to cut the date short. Stupid Blaise for setting her up with his nutter best friend.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the look that's on your face is all."

Hermione froze up at his words. She was going to kill Blaise for letting her think Malfoy had changed. She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I can't believe Blaise convinced me to give you a second chance Malfoy. You're still the same rude bully who gets off in making fun of the people around him and I won't sit here and let you make me feel smaller than you just so your ego can preen. Have a good evening…actually I don't have to be polite. I hope you have a horrible evening." Hermione turned around and promptly made her way to the exit.

ooo

Draco sat in a state of shock. What in Merlin's name had just happened here? He thought they'd been getting along, granted it was a little awkward but no insults had been thrown. He mentally replayed what little conversation they'd had in the last five minutes or so. Realisation came crashing over him as he thought about what his words must have sounded like from her perspective. He stood up, chucked a load of Galleons on the table before rushing out the restaurant as fast as decorum allowed.

Hermione stormed down the street, arms in pockets and face burrowed in the collar of her coat. How dare he insult her looks again! Did he have to keep bringing it up? Did he find pleasure in putting her down? It had taken her a long time to get over Victor and there was no way she was having any kind of relationship with a man like that ever again.

Draco caught sight of Hermione walking down the road and he walked after her as quickly as he could without looking unseemly. Damn, that witch could walk fast for such a small person. She tuned the corner and he knew he was going to lose her. "What's it to be Draco?" a voice in his head said. Draco made a swift decision before proceeding to run down the road after her.

Hermione was just about to step into the Leaky Cauldron when she heard her name being called wildly by someone behind her. She turned her head to see Draco running up the road towards her. What on earth?

Draco reached her, the cold causing him to be a little out of breath. Hermione was standing in front of him, cheeks having turned a delicious red colour in the cold and her eyes shining brightly with what he hoped weren't tears caused by him.

"Granger. What I said back there. You took it the wrong way." He paused for breath and Hermione took the opportunity to cut in.

"And how exactly was I supposed to take it Malfoy." she asked coldly.

"I didn't mean it in the way you thought it. I was talking about the child like wonder over your face as you looked around. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've been to dinner with someone who doesn't take the 20 galleon champagne and caviar starter for granted?" Draco replied.

"So you weren't talking about how ugly I looked then?" Hermione asked him uncertainly, eyes fixed firmly on his shoes.

The vulnerability in her voice melted away Draco's last defence. "Granger, you couldn't look ugly if you tried. You look beautiful always, don't let anyone ever tell you differently." He said softly.

Hermione opened her mouth but Draco cut her off again. "I know what I said to you at the charity auction, but please believe me, I was just saying it to be hurtful. Not because I think it to be the truth."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously trying to determine whether or not he was lying. Draco said nothing, letting her scrutinise his face for signs of deception. She wouldn't find any. After 15 seconds of looking Hermione finally retracted her claws.

"Okay." She whispered. Draco sighed internally with relief. "I'm sorry." She whispered again. Draco waved her apology off with a wave of his hand.

ooo

They stood there in silence for a minute, neither knowing what to do or say. Hermione remembered the promise she's made to Blaise.

"I hate caviar…have you ever had Shepard's Pie before?" Hermione asked him, breaking the silence. Draco gave her a funny look before answering in the negative. "Well about we continue this date inside then? Tom makes the best Shepard's Pie I've ever had and I'm craving for it."

Draco looked at the sign hanging over his head for a millisecond. The last time he'd visited the Leaky Cauldron was when he was ten years old. It'd been a crowded, and to him an unclean place with cats running around on the floor and witches and wizards of all bloodlines mixing cheerfully with each other. If he was honest with himself, he was a little scared to go back in. He took one look into Hermione's hopeful gaze before nodding his head. The smile she graced him with was all he needed.

Hermione smiled at Draco before walking into the pub. It wasn't very busy and there was a low murmur of conversation in the background. Tom, the barkeeper caught sight of her as she walked in and beamed.

"Hermione love, you're in luck, your booth is free and open tonight. I take it you want your usual?" Tom said.

Hermione smiled at him, "Make that two lots today please Tom and to drink I'll have a butterbeer and Draco will have…"

"A firewhiskey." Draco filled in, before he returned to looking around. The pub looked nothing like how he had remembered it to be. For one, it was perfectly clean, in fact there was a charmed dishcloth wiping down the bar every few seconds and secondly it felt homey.

Draco followed Hermione over to her frequented booth before sliding in opposite her. She looked completely different in this type of environment. Gone was the nervous girl and she was replaced the confident woman he expected her to be.

ooo

The evening that followed was one full of warm company and pleasant conversation. Hermione was surprised to say the least. She found Draco was able to hold his own in a conversation much like Blaise could and he was able to challenge her thoughts and ideas whilst listening to her views intently.

Draco was also surprised; he hadn't enjoyed the sex-less part of the date so much with any witch he'd dated before. Dinner was usually a non-obligatory part of the date before they could get down to the real reason they were out. He knew that there would be no such action occurring after tonight's dinner and he didn't even seem to mind. He looked at Hermione as she zealously defended her views on the treatment of Goblins at Gringotts (he secretly agreed with her but couldn't pass up the chance to see her get so passionately worked up).

Merlin the witch had made him go barmy in the head.

With a small smile Draco wondered where he should take her for their second date.

* * *

_Author's Note: What did you guys think? Today is a day that I've been dreading all week (if you read Fallen you'll know why) and your reviews will really cheer me up. _

_Thank You so much reading and I hope the chapter lived up to your expectations…hope the next one does too! _


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is dedicated to MissMooney86 who gave me the idea of putting in the end of Draco and Hermione's date. Originally the chapter didn't have it and I'm so glad I put it in because it was really fun to write! Thank You for the idea. _

_**Minervangel-**__ I think I already sent you a message answering your review so check your inbox!_

_**Random Aussie- **__Thank You!_

_**Lucifer's Draco-**__ Thank you! _

_**ScatteredVisonShatteredDreams-**__ It's Draco and Hermione- there's no way their first date could run smoothly and I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

_**Kazfeist-**__ Thank You and well done you guessed partially right!_

_**MissMoony86-**__ Thank you for your lovely review and even more for your wish to see Hermione's reaction to a second date. It was actually the reason I wrote it in. It wasn't originally included and when I read what you wrote the idea popped into my head and I had to include it!_

_**Soccercrazyfreak-**__ Thank You!_

_**Avdreader- **__Thank You!_

_**Mali-**__ Thank You! I'm glad you like it so far!_

_**Christianmom-**__ Well done for guessing right and I will definitely check out your fic when I get the time! _

_**Ebm56-**__ Thank you for the review and well done for guessing right! _

_**Avanell-**__ Aw, Thank You!_

_

* * *

_

"…**Their relationship wasn't without its ups and downs…"**

Hermione couldn't keep the smile of her face all day. Tonight she and Draco were going to celebrate their three month anniversary. It was also the night that she hoped to take their relationship to the next level. If she didn't know it and hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she would have thought it impossible for Draco Malfoy to commit to an exclusive relationship, let alone go without sleeping with someone for those three months. Hermione felt a giddy feeling build up inside her as she thought over the time they'd spent together. She did a little twirl and came face to face with Blaise, who'd been leaning against the doorway of her office, a teasing smile on his face.

Blaise congratulated himself on a job well done. The last three months he'd seen a completely revived Hermione and he wasn't above taking the credit for it. He moved into her office and sat down on one of the chairs opposite her desk.

"I'm guessing you're thinking about tonight and that's what's got you acting all mushy?" Blaise teased. Hermione smiled back at him.

"I seem to remember a certain someone acting in exactly the same manner not two days ago." Hermione retorted.

Blaise blushed slightly and his smile grew as he thought about his own three month anniversary with Eliza. He'd cooked her an Italian meal (her favourite lucky for him) and for dessert they'd feasted on each other until the early hours of the morning.

Hermione smiled at the blush staining Blaise's cheeks. She was happy for him. Eliza was everything he needed. Strong, funny and most importantly, dirtier in bed than Blaise was meaning there was little chance of him getting bored like he often had before.

"Yes and I remember a certain someone teasing me at the time." Blaise said.

Hermione felt heat stain her cheeks before they both burst out laughing.

The evening couldn't come quick enough in Hermione's opinion. The whole day she'd been reminiscing about the last three months, shaking her head in how silly she'd been in thinking that the first date would be their last.

ooo

_Hermione couldn't believe how quickly the time had gone by. She and Draco had been sitting in the Leaky Cauldron for hours and it only felt like a few minutes. She wanted to spend more time talking to him. Her mind quickly reminded her that Draco was only here for one date and one date only. The smile slid off her face. _

_Draco noticed her face fall and his mind immediately whisked through the conversation they'd had for the second time this evening. When he came up with nothing he hesitated before asking her what was wrong. He'd been enjoying her company immensely and didn't want to know what he'd stupidly done this time to offend her. Realising that he couldn't sit through the rest of the date with his mouth shut he said her name softly. _

"_Granger?" _

_Hermione shook her head as if she was coming out of a daze before the smile reappeared. _

"_Sorry Malfoy, my mind just wondered off for a second." She replied. _

_Hermione looked at him for a moment. He was sitting right in front of her, he might not be tomorrow or the next day as she wished, but he was here now. Might as well make the most of it. Or she would have if Tom hadn't come up to their table and informed them that he was about to close for the evening but he had some rooms free if they wanted to stay the night. _

_Draco's eyes immediately moved from the barkeepers face to Hermione's. He watched in amusement as the witch tripped over her words in embarrassment as she hurriedly explained to Tom that they weren't together in that way and therefore would definitely not need any rooms. _

_Merlin, Hermione was going to die in humiliation. Once Tom had scampered away with their bill and a huge tip courtesy of Draco, her cheeks were still aflame and her eyes were fixed resolutely on the patch of skin between Draco's eyes. _

"_Shall we?" Draco smiled as he stood up to leave, he couldn't believe her cheeks hadn't returned to their pre blush colour. Hermione quickly stood up a second after him and they both moved to the exit. _

_Once outside they both stood in silence awkwardly. Hermione didn't have a clue what to do now. With any other date she would have kissed them good-bye on the cheek and apparated away but this wasn't any other date. The circumstances around their date occurring were more business like than anything else. At the end of business meetings she would shake her partner's hand before apparating away - is that what she should do now?_

_Draco watched her as she contemplated something in her mind. He liked it when she wandered off like this. It gave him a chance to stare at her for long periods of time without looking away in the hopes of showing that he was not an obsessed stalker. Should he try to kiss her goodnight? It had been just under a decade since he'd gone on a date where the evening hadn't ended up with him and his date tumbling into his bed. Did she want to see him again? What if she had only come tonight because she felt obligated? He cleared his throat which unfortunately caused Hermione to switch her gaze to rest firmly on him. _

_Upon hearing the sound of Draco clearing his throat Hermione quickly turned to face him again. So, he was in a hurry to leave was he? The rational side of her brain countered with an "Of course he's in a hurry to leave, normal dates didn't last five plus hours." Hermione fought the feeling of sadness as she realised he had seen their date as a business meeting, but she pushed it aside. Handshake, definitely a handshake. She stuck out her trembling hand but instead of clasping his in return it jabbed him in the stomach. _

_Draco had decided a peck on the cheek would be the most suitable form of action. It was gentlemanly and when it came to this witch he would always be a gentleman first and randy bugger second. He leaned in to kiss her when her hand jabbed into his stomach. He moved back in slight shock. Oh Merlin had he read the signs wrong? Hermione stood wide-eyed and frozen, her hand still stuck out in front of her. Merlin, he had read the signs wrong. She wanted to shake his bloody hand!_

_Hermione had never been so embarrassed, well she had, but at that moment it felt like she hadn't been. Was he leaning forward to kiss her? Or maybe hug her? This line of thought was stopped as Draco clasped her hand before shaking it up and down once, twice before quickly letting go. Hermione dropped her own hand back to her side and it formed into a fist as she in vain, tried to keep the warmth from Draco's hand around her own. _

_Another awkward silence fell between them. Draco fervently hoped his mouth would open and speak but it didn't. Hermione who didn't want another period of mortifying silence quickly filled it when it became perfectly clear he wasn't interested in saying anything further. _

"_Well Malfoy, thank you for the date. I had a nice time and once again WWO thanks you for the donation you made." She took in a deep breath to prepare her for apparating away. _

_Draco saw this and immediately spoke. "So when's our next date?" At that precise moment he wished he had a Time-Turner. The look on her face when the hasty words escaped his mouth dashed away any remaining optimism he had that she might have wanted to see him again. _

_Hermione's brow weaved together in confusion. He was asking her out again? Oh of course, he wasn't aware Blaise's bid was just for the one date. Or maybe he was aware and he wanted to see her again. She had to make sure. _

"_Um Malfoy, you do know that the bid was only for one date right?" she asked cautiously. _

_Draco's hope dropped even further when he heard her words. Trying to regain an ounce of the dignity he'd just lost he replied nonchalantly. "Oh, well that's a good thing. I wasn't aware of the little details." _

_Hermione's heart fell. Of course that was the reason. What did she expect it to be? She gave him one last smile. _

"_Goodnight Malfoy."_

"_Goodnight Granger."_

_It was ten hours later when Blaise visited both Hermione and Draco to see how their date had turned out that he realised how brainless they both actually were when it came to each other. Upon hearing both sides on what they thought the other was thinking at the end of the date, he could only shake his head in exasperation and floo back and forth between their respective homes for the next ten minutes until their second date was set up for the coming Friday. _

ooo

There was no use in thinking on the "what if's", their second date had gone well as had the next and the next and now here they were. Hermione apparated home and rushed to get dressed, making sure that everything was right before apparating to Malfoy Manor.

She brushed off her robes before making her way to the library where she knew Draco would be busy working. He was more of a workaholic than she was! She rounded a corner and came to a sharp stop.

Pansy Parkinson, who she vaguely remembered seeing at the auction three months ago was emerging half dressed from Draco's bedroom. Thoughts and explanations immediately rushed through her mind but all went numb when Pansy caught sight of Hermione standing there frozen. A cruel smirk twisted her lips as she walked towards her.

"Enjoy my sloppy seconds Granger." She said, before walking away. Hermione watched her go silently before turning back in the direction of Draco's bedroom to see him surfacing from it. Catching sight of him woke Hermione from her stupor and she jerked back into reality with a painful gasp. Tears started filling her eyes.

"You bastard." She said. Draco's head whipped upwards to see Hermione standing there, his eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

Before he could utter a word Hermione apparated away.

ooo

"Merlin, this could not be happening," Draco thought. Damn Pansy, if she screwed up his and Hermione's relationship with her games and lies he would make that bitch pay.

Draco apparated to Hermione's apartment but it was empty. If she wasn't here he hoped she would have gone to Blaise's flat and not to Potter or Weasley's. He apparated there next; only to find himself landing in the corridor on the outside of Blaise's front door instead of his front room.

ooo

Hermione apparated into Blaise's front room and waved her wand, setting up wards before she fell to the floor sobbing. Blaise hearing the crying, came running out of the bedroom wand in hand, to find Hermione sat on the floor, shoulders shaking as she sobbed into her hands. Blaise rushed forwards and gathered her into his arms, pulling her up off the floor and settling her in his lap. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eliza watching worriedly from the bedroom doorway. She'd come to know Hermione pretty well over the last three months when her and Blaise had gone out with Draco and Hermione but she knew Hermione wouldn't want her to hear whatever had caused her to break down like this. She caught Blaise's eyes and blew him a kiss before apparating away.

"Hermione, love. What happened?" Blaise whispered to the crying bundle in his arms. Hermione didn't respond, instead she started to cry even harder as her mind replayed the scene she'd seen, her mind filling in the blanks on what had happened in his bedroom.

A few minutes later when her sobs had turned into small hiccups Blaise decided to try again. "Love, what happened? Tell me what happened and I can help you."

Hermione tried to laugh at his words but it came out as a croaky sound. No-one could help her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and moved closer to the warmth coming from Blaise's body.

"He's been cheating on me...All this time... He's been sleeping with Pansy."

Blaise stiffened as he heard the words come out of Hermione's mouth. He couldn't believe it. He'd seen how ridiculously smitten Draco was with the witch who currently was viciously wiping her tears off her face.

"Love, are you sure? I mean did you actually see them together?" Blaise asked tentatively. Hermione moved her head of his chest and looked into his eyes.

"They both came out of his bedroom together. Pansy was only half dressed and she told me that I could have her sloppy seconds." Hermione's voice broke off as she neared the end of her sentence and she burrowed her head back into Blaise's chest. Blaise struggled to comprehend the information she was giving to him. Draco hated Pansy. Everything about her reminded him of the old Draco. The Draco he used to be at Hogwarts. He wouldn't willingly go near her with a ten foot broomstick.

Blaise glanced down at Hermione. She wasn't one to lie though. He stroked her hair and prayed fervently that Draco had a bloody good explanation; otherwise he wouldn't hesitate to beat him to a bloody pulp using only his hands.

ooo

Draco banged on the door to Blaise's flat. "HERMIONE" he screamed repeatedly. Inside the flat Hermione flew off Blaise's lap and stood up, frighteningly staring at the door. She turned to look at Blaise her eyes wide. Blaise looked back at her with sympathy before standing up and moving to take Hermione's cold hands in his.

"Love, you need to talk to him." He said. Hermione shook her head furiously, tears once again falling out of her eyes. "Even if it's just to break up properly, you need to let him have his say or he won't leave you alone."

Hermione's head understood what Blaise was telling her but her heart rejected it.

Blaise saw the turmoil in her eyes and made the decision for her. Moving towards the door he opened it and Draco flew in. His eyes fell on the broken witch standing in front of him, her arms crossed as they hugged her body, and he felt his heart breaking. Fucking Parkinson!

Blaise moved towards Draco. "You better have a bloody decent explanation or you and I are done." He threatened. Moving towards Hermione he rubbed her arm soothingly and told her that he would be waiting in the bedroom if she needed him before he walked out of the room.

ooo

Hermione couldn't look at Draco, instead choosing to focus on the floor underneath his feet. He was standing in the exact same position that she had apparated in.

"Hermione." Draco whispered brokenly. Anger filled her so quickly she saw black spots for a few seconds before her vision cleared. She looked at him and spoke.

"How could you? I thought I loved you, but I forget Draco Malfoy doesn't love anyone does he? Only himself. How long has it been going on Draco? Huh? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING HER BEHIND MY BACK?" she screamed.

Hearing Hermione curse at him caused Draco's mind to reconnect with his mouth. "Hermione, please. You have to believe me. I have never cheated on you once in the last three months. I loathe Pansy with every ounce of magic I have in my body."

"Oh please, I saw you come out of your bedroom together Draco! Her blouse wasn't even bloody closed. _She had her knickers in her hands!_ In that much of a hurry to get her out of there before I came over?" Hermione scoffed.

"Hermione no! I came into my bedroom to get ready and she was lying there on the bed. I told her to get out. I promise you I never touched her." Draco pleaded.

His words were running through Hermione's head. She was so confused! She didn't know what to believe. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head. Victor's voice. "You can't leave me Hermione. Where else would you go? No-one will love you like I love you. Look at yourself."

Hermione let out a sob before looking back into Draco's eyes. She'd tried so hard, and it didn't even make a difference! Hours she'd spent with Ginny trailing around shops buying fancier clothes and better make-up, so that she could put herself in Draco's class of women. Fat lot of good that crap did!

"Was I too ugly for you? Did I not dress up enough when we went out?"

"What?" Draco asked her confused.

"Victor cheated on me for those reasons, so you must have too."

Draco's eyes lit up in anger at the thought of Hermione comparing him to that scumbag. Grabbing her arm tightly he apparated her out of Blaise's apartment.

ooo

As soon as Hermione's feet landed on solid floor, the hand Draco had not gotten a hold off came flinging round and started smacking in his chest. When that seemed to have no effect, Hermione moved her fingers to where Draco's were wrapped firmly around her arm and she tried to pry them off. This too had no avail.

Draco meanwhile was resolutely ignoring Hermione's attempts to free her arm and he took the time to look around the apartment he had visited only once previously when he was eighteen. "PARKINSON!" he shouted.

Hermione stopped fidgeting for a second when Draco yelled Pansy's name before going wide-eyed and began her efforts with renewed force. Why had Draco bought her here of all places? She didn't want to see the triumphant look in Pansy's eyes again! Stupid inbred ferret.

ooo

Draco yelled again before he moved towards Pansy's bedroom, dragging Hermione along with him. He opened the door to see Pansy hurriedly reaching for her wand that was lying on the vanity table at the far end of the room. Draco quickly placed a body-bind charm on her and watched as she fell to the floor with a painful thud.

Hermione who had been silently staring at the scene in front of her, realised Pansy's plan of apparating the hell away from here and she too reached for the wand in Draco's hand. Draco blocked her easily and held the wand out of Hermione's reach.

"Let me go Malfoy!" Hermione said, flailing her arm about wildly in a bid to get Draco's grip off her. Draco looked down to where Hermione's fingers were tightening around his and he saw finger shaped bruises on her arm. Draco loosened his hold to alleviate any pain he might have accidentally caused but it was enough for Hermione to prise his fingers away from her.

Hermione stepped back and away from Draco. She looked at him for a second before rushing to the vanity table where Pansy's wand was; jumping over the wand's current owner who was still lying haphazardly on the floor. Hermione's fingers where just about to close over wand when she found herself flying backwards in the air, coming to land in front of Draco who wrapped his arms around her body tightly.

"I don't think so sweetheart." He whispered in her ear. The term of endearment coming from his lips angered her further and she stomped down on Draco's foot hard. Draco instantly let go of Hermione and she once again ran to Pansy's wand.

"Bloody stubborn witch." Draco thought before he waved is wand twice more. Hermione found her body frozen in place and she fell towards the cushioned floor. Draco levitated her body towards the bed and placed her down gently on it. He moved his head so that his face was in Hermione's vision.

"Hermione listen to me. Firstly I'm sorry for body-binding you but you haven't given me any other choice. I brought you here so you can hear the truth straight from Parkinson's mouth that I have not been sleeping with her or even seeing her behind your back."

Draco moved back off the bed and made his way to the woman on the floor. As his eyes fell on her face he grew angry and he felt the old Draco Malfoy retuning. He released her from the body binding curse and lifted her up by her stick thin shoulders. He knew he was hurting her but right now he didn't care. He grabbed her small wrist tightly in his large hand and pulled her close to him.

"You are going to tell Hermione the truth about what just happened today or I swear that I will ruin every single aspect of your life so the only chance you have of living a semi-decent life is in the Muggle world." Draco ground the bones in her wrist causing her to whimper in pain. "Do you understand me Parkinson?"

ooo

Pansy who had been staring at the cold man in front of her recognised the graveness of his threat and she nodded quickly in fear. Living in a world where Draco Malfoy didn't want her was fine but living in a world where Draco Malfoy didn't exist at all would be torture.

Draco hauled her towards the Mudblood and she watched as he took the body-bind curse of her. Hermione felt the feeling come back in her muscles and she instantly pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Tell her." Draco growled. Hermione's head turned to face Parkinson.

"I…I was…I was lying. I didn't sleep with Draco or do anything with him...today at least." Pansy said.

Draco growled in annoyance as she added the last part of the sentence. He couldn't believe he had sullied himself with her. He turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione?" Draco asked her uncertainly. Hermione was looking down at the clasped hands in her lap. She looked up at Draco. "Take me back home, now Malfoy."

Draco registered the tone of her voice and his shoulders slumped in defeat. She still didn't believe him.

Hermione moved to grasp his shirt covered elbow and the fact that she didn't want to touch him hit Draco hard in the stomach. He apparated them away to Hermione's flat.

When they reached her home Hermione quickly let go of Draco's shirt and stepped backwards putting some distance between them.

* * *

_Author's Note: Please review. I've been getting tons of hits so I'd love to know what you all think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**ajerickson21**__**-**__ Aw Thank You, don't you just hate the end of date awkwardness? I'm glad I portrayed it well!_

_**soccercrazyfreak**__**-**__ Your reviews make me laugh! The same three words popping up everywhere! I love it, thanks for reviewing!_

_**avdreader**__**-**__ Your idea of their different backgrounds causing problems got me thinking…I'm still playing around with a few ideas but it's definitely given me something to think about and get me out of the writers block I'm stuck in!_

_**MiSSmOOny86**__**-**__ oooh, I actually really want to hear what you thought was going to happen now! Thank You for reviewing!_

_**Random Aussie-**__ Haha, the end of the date was my favourite part to write about so I'm glad you enjoyed it. _

_**ebm56**__**-**__ Thank you for reviewing! I know what you mean about Draco! How much would you give for him to be real!_

_**JillianUnleashed**__- I loved your review! Your idea about Veritaserum freaked me out (you'll see why) I actually thought that I'd accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter! It's good to know we're on the same wavelength! Also thank you for reassuring me about the pace of this story! I really appreciated it. _

_**Avalonhighgirl**__**-**__ I would gladly sign that petition! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**SnacoGranger**__**-**__ I would love to slow the story down a little but unfortunately the whole idea of the story is an event/scene for each line of the wedding (flashes of their relationship if you will). Hopefully you're still enjoying it though! My next story will be more slow paced. _

_**Faenea**__**-**__ Aw Thank You! I too hated Pansy and then I read some stories by inadaze22 and babykelse and I changed my opinion of her. My next story will have her as one of the main characters so I hope I can change your opinion of her for the better (or try anyway)._

_**minervangel**__**-**__ If you can take the time to review then I can take the time to answer and show my appreciation. It's a two way street! Hope you like this chapter and have a good week!_

_**muriel1978**__**-**__ Will he, won't he? I guess you'll have to scroll down to find out! And thanks for your opinion about the line breaks; you helped put my mind to rest!_

_**Avanell**__**-**__ Thank You. There's was no way Pansy was going down without a fight. I hear what you say about the pace of the story but like I've said at the top, my idea was to give brief flashes of their relationship with each line of the wedding. My next story is set to be a little slower so hopefully you'll enjoy that one!_

_**manitou2422**__**-**__ Well I'm glad you found me! Don't you just love it when you find a story you like and there's more than one chapter to read!_

_**IGOTEAMEDWARD**__- Your idea of getting revenge got me thinking and I think I got how she can do it. It won't be some big humiliation because I think Hermione is above that, more like a small private victory!_

_**Shubhs**__- I know poor Draco! How much do you want to give him a cuddle! Thanks for reviewing! _

_My first reviewer of the chapter! Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last- **Smitty (your names here because for some wierd reason everytime I put it at the front it wiped out?)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"…**But love prevailed in the end..."**

Draco stared at Hermione without speaking. He didn't know what else to say? He'd told her truth, whether or not she believed him was up to her now. He couldn't do anymore.

Veritaserum. It popped into his head and he blurted it out.

Hermione lifted her head to look at him wondering if she'd heard him right.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Veritaserum. If you still don't believe me I'll take Veritaserum and prove it to you."

"You would do that?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked deep into her eyes. "Yes." He replied strongly.

Hermione found herself nodding her head in agreement. This was the only solution she could think of to find out how Draco really felt about her. She turned around and walked into her bedroom to the cupboard where she kept her stores.

In her line of work Veritaserum was often used to determine whether people in the Wizarding World where lying about their practices when looking after various animals in their care. She grabbed a bottle before walking back into the living room and thrusting it towards Draco.

ooo

Draco took the small bottle from her, uncorked it, and brought it to his lips before bringing it back down again. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"You have to promise me that you will only ask me questions about what occurred this evening and nothing else." He said.

Hermione looked at him for two seconds before nodding her head slightly in agreement. Draco swallowed the potion and looked Hermione in the eyes waiting for her to start.

"Is your full name Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"What is your date of birth?"

"June 5th."

"Were you once a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"On the day of the final battle where did you go after we saved you in the Room of Requirement?" Hermione knew she was going off topic but she'd always wondered where he'd disappeared.

Draco narrowed his eyes to show he was not happy with the question but he answered nonetheless. "I was hiding in the Transfiguration classroom until I could determine whether the battle had been won or lost."

Hermione's eyebrows rose at his response but she had an inkling he'd been hiding somewhere. He'd always looked to save his own skin back at Hogwarts.

"If there was a battle today and you had to fight or hide what would you choose?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I would fight." Draco answered truthfully. The fact that he'd chosen to hide away when the battle was taking place was something that he'd been ashamed of for a long time.

Hermione took in a deep breath. Enough with the questions, time to find out the truth.

"Have you ever privately seen Pansy Parkinson before today?"

"No."

"Have you kissed her in the last three months?"

"No." Hermione's heart soared at his answer. Then she remembered Draco once telling her that in his world, kissing was more intimate than having sex.

"Have you ever had sex with Pansy since you started seeing me?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"No. I wouldn't have sex with her if she was the last women in the Wizarding world."

"Have you ever kissed or had sex or any other type of physical contact with any other woman beside me in the last three months?"

"No." Draco answered. He finally saw the acceptance in Hermione's eyes and moved to wrap her in his arms thinking the interrogation was over.

"What do you see when you look at me?" Hermione asked. This was the question she'd been asking herself over and over since their first date. This was the question whose answer she was most afraid of. Draco moved forward until he was standing right in front of her.

"When I look at you I see the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I see someone whose kind, sensitive, loving, generous, strong…The list could go on for ages." Draco said.

ooo

He could practically hear the wheels turning in Hermione's head as she processed the information. When she hadn't said a word after twenty seconds he started to get angry at her. He lifted her up in his arms (ignoring her yelp) and carried her through the living room, into her bedroom before dumping her on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she watched Draco shut the door. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart started beating erratically as she saw the fierce and wild look in his eyes. Draco stalked towards her.

"I am going to show you just how beautiful you really are. I am going to show you how beautiful we both look together whilst we make love because the image of you in my head as you climax in orgasm around me is when I think you'll be the most exquisite."

Draco moved his body over Hermione's on the bed and trapped her beneath him. Hermione looked back up into Draco's eyes shocked. Her brain had completely stopped functioning when the words had come out of his mouth. Her heart was now thudding nervously in her chest. She hadn't made love to any man since Victor and she desperately wanted to please Draco.

ooo

Draco grabbed his wand and with a quick incantation the clothes they'd been wearing disappeared leaving them in only their undergarments. Hermione gasped as the cold air hit her body and goose bumps appeared over her arms and stomach. Draco waved his wand once more and the ceiling of her bedroom changed into a huge mirror reflecting her bed and both their bodies. Hermione's eyes widened as she caught sight of her own reflection staring back at her and she closed her eyes in embarrassment.

Draco watched the emotions play across her face and wasn't surprised when her eyes closed, shutting the image of her out. He moved his body until he was more comfortably nestled in between her legs. "Open your eyes Hermione." He said.

Hermione opened them and made sure they were fixed on his face and not the ceiling. Draco bent his head and kissed her lips deeply before retreating. "No more." He said strongly. "No more do I want to hear how ugly you think you are. You witch, are going to keep your eyes open and focused on the ceiling the whole time we make love. Do you understand me? You are going watch yourself until you finally get it inside your stubborn head that you are breathtaking."

Draco's words washed over Hermione and she said nothing. She was now beginning to feel quite scared. She couldn't look at herself in the mirror whilst they made love, she just couldn't. Looking in the mirror in the morning as she got dressed was something she could barely manage, let alone whilst she was making love.

ooo

Draco felt her freeze up at his words and he started kissing her throat distractedly. He knew that he was going to the extreme but he needed her to forget the lies Krum had told her. Otherwise this relationship would never work out and he needed it to work because damnit, he had fallen in love with the witch lying under him!

Hermione was brought back to reality as Draco's mouth closed over her bra-covered breast. She gasped as she felt the warmth and her chest involuntarily rose off the bed to move closer to his mouth. Her heart fluttered in her throat. Draco sucked once, twice, prior to moving back and kissing her lips.

"Well?" he whispered against her lips, silver eyes piercing into hers.

Hermione drew strength from his gaze and nodded slightly, swallowing the lump in her throat. She knew what he was asking of her and why. She had to do this.

"Good girl." Draco whispered before crashing his lips down on hers.

Hermione kissed him back, hands coming to rest on his shoulders so she could hold on for dear life.

Draco moved his head to her neck so she could breathe but also so that she would now have a clear view of herself in the mirror. He moved his hands to cup her breasts, feeling them rest heavy in his palms before moving his hands behind her and unclipping her lacy bra. If it had been anyone else he would have torn it off with his teeth but Hermione wasn't one of the sluts who usually graced his bed. He didn't want to scare her off. "Save the kinky stuff for later" he thought.

Rosy pink. He'd spent many lonely nights imaging what shade of pink her nipples would be. Rosy pink. Perfect.

ooo

Hermione's eyes were flicking back and forth from watching Draco's rippling back in the mirror above her to his face in front of her. Watching their bodies in the mirror had heightened her awareness to new levels and self-conscious as she was, she couldn't stop her eyes from moving back to the ceiling every few seconds. It was strangely mesmerising.

Draco roamed his hands over her soft body until they reached her knickers. He traced the top line across her pelvis and moved his eyes back up to Hermione's face when he heard her giggle.

"It tickles." She said in explanation as she bit her lip from moaning in pleasure.

Draco grinned at her pleasure-filled face before slowly moving the scrap of cloth downwards; Hermione eventually kicking them off her legs as Draco reached to remove his own boxers.

ooo

Victor had been built like a body-builder and he had been thick yes, but quite small. Hermione hadn't thought anything of it at the time. He was the first man she'd slept with, the first man she'd seen naked so she didn't know anything otherwise. She'd never found much pleasure when making love to Victor but maybe sex was like that? As she gazed at Draco now she realised how naïve she had been. Anticipation pooled in her stomach causing it to clench.

ooo

Draco said nothing as Hermione stared at him. He felt his ego purring in satisfaction. It was good to know he was more packed than an international Quidditch star that had hoards of women fawning after him. Draco moved so that he could settle in between Hermione's legs, causing her gaze to move away from him, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Remember to keep your eyes open." Draco said. Hermione looked up at him and nodded her head quickly.

Draco rubbed himself against her, feeling her wetness oil his shaft, before he found her opening and slid in slightly. Draco closed his eyes and Hermione gasped out. Merlin, she fit around him perfectly. He slid in a little further, his arms beginning to tremble as he restrained himself from fully thrusting into her. Draco knew she wasn't a virgin but he knew it had been a long time since she's last had sex and he wanted to go slowly. He wanted her to enjoy making love with him.

Hermione felt her walls throb around him. She wanted more. She bit her lip in hesitation before hooking her legs around his thighs and bringing his body forward. Draco's eyes nearly flew out of his head as he felt her fully envelope him. Hermione didn't dare move; she had never felt so full in all her life and wanted to stay in this position for as long as she could. She'd never imagined it could have been this good. He made her feel like one of the women in the trashy romance books she secretly read.

ooo

Draco slid back out of her before sliding back in. Merlin! Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from moaning and her head flew backwards in bliss. Draco seeing the free expanse of skin moved his lips to nip at her neck before sliding back out and in again. Hermione moved her hands and ran them through his baby soft hair, nails scraping against his scalp. Draco shuddered slightly before thrusting into her slightly faster and harder. He looked up to see her eyes closed tightly.

"Open your eyes Hermione." He growled.

Hermione's eyes flew open at the command, immediately landing on the reflection of her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was figured in a perfect o shape. Draco moved his hands to grip at her thighs and he shifted her body around slightly allowing him to slide in deeper. Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned out loudly.

Draco smiled in success. There it was. The spot he'd been looking for, the spot he wanted to keep hitting. He felt sweat start to prickle against his skin. As he gazed down at Hermione he knew he'd been right. She had never looked more striking and lovely than at this moment.

"Draco." Hermione moaned.

Draco savoured the way she called out his name, his movements slowly getting faster. He felt a familiar tightening build up and forced himself to stay in control. He couldn't believe he was already close to finishing! Usually it required a lot more adventurous positions for him to climax. Draco bent his head and found Hermione's breast. He twirled his tongue around the nipple once before drawing it into his mouth and sucking forcefully.

ooo

Hermione's hands moved to hold his head in position. Oh Merlin. She cried out as his other hand moved between her legs and pinched her clit. The unbearable mix of pain and pleasure shot through her. Her hips lifted of the bed and Draco, feeling her walls enclose around him, pushed himself in as far as he could go one last time before letting go and collapsing on her body, face buried in her neck.

Hermione's eyes lifted lazily to look at the ceiling and she saw her spent face. Her hair was frizzier than ever and her make-up had started to come off because of the sweat but her eyes looked alive for the first time in a long time. She smiled before moving to look at Draco as he lifted his head. His hair fell into his eyes and Hermione pushed it away using her fingers. She kissed him on the lips but he pulled away as she started to deepen it.

"I love you." Draco whispered in a hoarse voice.

He loved her! A smile broke out on her face.

"I…" Hermione began to respond but Draco cut her off.

"I know. You told me before remember." Draco said. He watched as she smiled sheepishly and lowered her eyes. He chuckled before moving his mouth back to hers, kissing her languidly for a minute or two.

"How about round two?" He said against her lips. Hermione's eyes widened and Draco smiled. He was going to enjoy teaching his little witch the many ways in which they could pleasure each other.

* * *

_Author's Note: The response I had to the last chapter was amazing! You guys knock my socks off! I'm a little hesitant to her what you guys thought of this chapter. It's my first love scene and I don't think I portrayed it all that well. The whole weekend I've been fiddling around with it and I think I made it worse than what is was at the beginning! So I decided just to upload it and get it out of the way so I can concentrate on the next few chapters.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I've decided to dedicate this chapter to the hundreds of silent readers I have. Thank you for reading!_

_**minervangel-**__ Thank You. I'm not actually going to bring Victor back, the story is nearly finshed and I'm not sure if I can fit him in with the next few vows that are left. sorry!_

_**Kimiko16-**__ Haha, thank you!_

_**Avalonhighgirl-**__ I thought I'd never be able to write one either and yet apparently you guys think I wrote a good one! Try it and see what your readers say. It might surprise you!_

_**Avanell-**__ Too true!_

_**JillianUnleashed-**__ Unfortunately I've once again jumped forward in time and so I haven't got a morning after scene *sorry* Your idea on Victor got me thinking but I'm not sure if I'll bring him back. He won't fit in with any of the vows left _

_**IGOTEAMEDWARD**__- Wow the ultimate compliment! Thank You!_

_**MiSSmOOny86-**__ Thank you. The cliché thing is what I was worried about the most so knowing it was original was great. Haha, I'm sorry about confusing you with the snippet but it's good to be kept on your toes! Thank You for reviewing!_

_**LDeetz-**__ Oh thank you! _

_**Rebecca-**__ Haha, thank you and I'm glad you liked it!_

_**ebm56-**__ Thank You!_

_**ajerickson21-**__ I was hoping it would come across like that, Thank you for reviewing!_

_**Shubhs**__- Lemon's are always good too!_

_**Rose Eleanor Schultz-**__ Wow thank you! I'm glad you like the story so much and hope you continue too like it!_

_**manitou2422-**__ Aw your welcome! Hope you liked my other stories too!_

* * *

"…**Draco, do you take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife..."**

Draco closed his eyes and wished he was in Hermione's arms instead of here. Sure the south of France was beautiful in the summer but its allure was fading fast as he heard his mother take a deep breath before continuing her lecture.

"…And really Draco, shouldn't you at least be looking for a suitable witch? You really aren't getting any younger…"

Draco zoned out of the conversation, his mind returning to Hermione. What was she doing right now?

"…I agree with your father that running the business is very important but that isn't the only thing a man needs in his life…"

He and Hermione had decided to keep the fact they were now dating from his parents. In recent years after his father had been released from Azkaban and seen the success of Malfoy Enterprises, his parents had come around to thinking that Muggleborns "weren't all that bad" but he knew that deep down they secretly still desperately wanted him to date/eventually marry a pureblood.

"…In your recent letters there's not one mention of you even seeing anybody…"

Draco had never been gladder that his parents did not order the Daily Prophet. His father had banned anyone in the family from reading it after the Malfoy name had been degraded in it repeatedly after the War was won. He knew that if they still lived in Wiltshire they would have seen the numerous articles revolving around his and Hermione's love life. He may not have loved his father as much as when he was a teenager but he didn't want him to drop dead of a heart attack.

"…People will start talking soon, gossiping, you know how they are Draco. It'll put too much pressure on you…"

Draco internally snorted at his mother's words. His and Hermione's relationship had been going from strength to strength. She was practically living with him now and he loved it. She was there when he woke up. She was there when he went to bed. She was there when he needed someone to run through business ideas with. Draco didn't remember how he had lived before Hermione had come into his life. He couldn't believe it had only been seven months.

"…A proper wedding takes at least a year to plan. I mean there's the venue, the dress robes, the flowers, the invitations…"

ooo

A wedding. The idea had briefly flitted through his mind at Blaise and Eliza's wedding last month before it flitted right back out again. Did he want to get married? He was happy with the way things were going at the moment. Wouldn't a wedding change things? Draco thought back to the way Blaise and Eliza acted around each other. Like love-struck teenagers. So maybe it wouldn't change things one bit.

Draco drew up a mental table in his head. Positives and Negatives of marrying one Hermione Granger. Immediately reasons "for" marrying her placed themselves in the corresponding column.

1) He loved her

2) He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her

3) He wanted her to call Malfoy Manor home

4) He wanted to cuddle up to her every night

Draco Malfoy actually wanted to cuddle! Before Hermione he'd never understood why people randomly decided to press their bodies up against each other if it wasn't in the act of sex, but now he understood. He smiled as he remembered the evening when Hermione had shown him what exactly a hug was.

ooo

_It was pouring down with rain and Draco sat in his chair in the library, eyes fixated on the fireplace in front of him. He tore his eyes away to glance at the clock on the wall before moving them back to the fireplace. _

"_Stupid Granger." He muttered angrily to himself. "Can't even keep promises that she'd made." The rational part of his mind acknowledged that Hermione had said she would come by in the evening but the irrational part, the part that was more dominant at present, acknowledged the fact that the time was now 18:22. _

_The evening had started 22 minutes ago and Granger was not yet in his library. Did the silly witch not realise that could have been 22 minutes spent pursuing other activities. _

_As Draco heard the minute hand move ahead a place he growled in annoyance. Evidently not._

_By 18:25 Draco had his head stuck inside his fireplace inspecting it for faults. _

_By 18:26 Draco had flooed to Blaise's apartment and quickly flooed back out when he'd seen him and Eliza humping each other disgustingly on the floor. The fireplace was indeed fine as he had originally thought. So where was Granger? He should have known she'd be late. She had been late for their first date after all. _

_By 18:27 Draco was standing in his library as Hermione patted down his beautiful now singed hair. "Honestly Draco, what possessed you to stick your head in the fireplace when you knew I was going to be flooing around." _

_Draco stared in disbelief at the witch standing in front of him. She was the one who had been 27 minutes late and now she was finally here, she was not just berating him whilst hitting him on the head, but she had caused damage to his beautiful hair. The hair that was the trademark of the Malfoy family...and she had tried burning it off. Was she trying to tell him something?_

_Draco watched as Hermione stepped away from him and started taking off her coat. Pardon her but where was his kiss hello damnit? Wasn't it mandatory when visiting your boyfriend whose head you'd nearly burned off, to greet him with a peck on the lips at least? Frankly, Draco thought he deserved more after the strenous ordeal he'd just been through. _

_Hermione flung her coat on the nearest chair. She'd had a horrible day and was so tired all she wanted to do was cuddle up to Draco and forget everything. "Oh Draco I've had the worst day." She told him as she moved towards him. Draco's face lit up as she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her head into his chest. _

_About time! He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. She stayed where she was so he took the first step and slipped his hands under her blouse and moved them up to her breasts. Hermione immediately leapt back away from him, causing Draco to jolt in surprise. _

"_What are you doing?" Hermione asked him. Draco looked at her confused. In the short time they'd been dating he hadn't once taken things further than roaming hands as he kissed her goodnight. Isn't this what she wanted? She was the one who had come up to him and squashed herself against him. _

_The bewilderment must have been written across his face as she didn't wait for an answer. "Merlin, I tell you I've just had the worst day at work and instead of comforting me you try copping a feel! Can I not even hug you without your mind jumping to sex?" _

"_Hug me?" Draco's heart stilled at those words. Draco Malfoy didn't do hugging. Draco Malfoy had never even known hugging. _

"_What else did you think I was doing?" Hermione asked incredulously. _

_Draco didn't reply. He knew Hermione had a fair idea on how he had been raised, what his childhood was like, but there was no way he was going to admit out loud that he didn't know what a hug was._

_Hermione stared at Draco, anger slipping into confusion and confusion slipping into realisation. _

_Draco saw the understanding in Hermione's eyes and he stiffened. He didn't need pity! As Hermione moved forward and wrapped her arms around him once again he didn't respond. _

"_I don't need your pity Granger." He said rigidly._

_Hermione quickly realised why he wasn't reacting and she leaned back a little so she could look into his eyes. She grasped his hands up from where they hung limp by his sides and moved them until they wrapped around her waist. _

"_Who said anything about pity? I'm the one who wants comfort." Hermione said softly before once again leaning against him and pressing herself against him tightly. "I'm the one who needs to feel cared for; I'm the one who needs to forget about work, I'm the one who needs to draw strength from you. I'm the one who wants pity."_

_Draco listened to her words. He finally understood. After more than two decades spent on this planet he finally understood. The arms around Hermione's waist tightened and he smiled as Hermione burrowed her head deeper in the crook of his neck. _

_Draco felt the warmth from Hermione's body heating him up. He could see himself growing used to this hugging thing. _

ooo

"Are you listening to me Draco?" Draco snapped out of the memory before nodding vaguely at his mother.

"…These things need to be factored in. It isn't as if you meet someone and have the wedding the next day…"

Draco stopped thinking about reasons "for" and moved to reasons "against".

1) His parents might not be too happy

He rattled his brain for further reasons, but he couldn't find any. There had to be something other than his parents feelings to go in the "against" column, surely. Draco searched through his mind for possible reasons but he only managed to come up with more reasons to go in the "for" column.

5) If they ever got into any more arguments he wouldn't get that horrible dreading feeling in his stomach that when she left that he would never see her again

6) He would no longer have to go to business dinners alone and have to fend off the whores throwing themselves at him. Hermione would be right there with him.

7) Wearing a wedding ring would finally mean that most of the whores would stop throwing themselves at him

8) He wanted to have children with her

Draco rewound after the last one. He wanted children with her? He hadn't even realised that he wanted children full stop. An image of a little boy or girl with both his and Hermione's features came into his head.

"…AND I WANT YOU TO HAVE CHILDREN THAT I CAN SPOIL…"

Draco snapped out of his daze and smiled widely. Damnit, so did he.

ooo

"…**Hermione, do you take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband…"**

Hermione was so excited! She'd never been to Italy before and she couldn't wait to go to all the places she'd dreamed about visiting. The Colosseum, the Pantheon, Uffizi Gallery, the leaning tower of Pisa. The list went on and on. Draco watched with a warm feeling as Hermione hungrily took up the view from their hotel balcony.

Hermione turned to see Draco watching her with a small smile on his face and she bounced over to him happily before giving him a tight hug. "I can't believe you brought me here for no reason!" she said.

Draco fingered the velvet box in his robes with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Hermione's waist. For no reason wasn't quite right but Hermione didn't need to know that yet.

Instead Draco kissed her soundly on her lips. "You've always wanted to come here and I plan on taking you everywhere you want to go."

Hermione felt a rush of love for him wash through her body. "How can I ever repay you?" She asked.

Draco smiled. Always wanting to give and never take, that was his witch. Mentally he thought she could repay him by saying yes when he asked her to marry him. Out loud he said "I'll come up with something."

ooo

It wasn't even an hour before the two of them had bought a local map of Rome, where they were beginning their 3 week long holiday, and had set off sight-seeing. Draco had been to Italy many times with Blaise but with Hermione's first time view of everything it felt like he too was a first time tourist.

First on Hermione's list was the Colosseum. They found a back alley way, away from prying eyes, before they apparated to the site. Hermione's eyes lit up in amazement as she saw the vastness of the ruin. She turned to face Draco to see if he was excited as she was only to find him looking a little queasy. She squeezed his hand in support, causing Draco to snap out of his nerves and smile in reply to the worried look she was giving him.

"Are you okay Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I am." Draco replied. He squeezed the hand he was holding before leading her to the entrance gate. Hermione gave him one last look before her mind was once again overcome by excitement.

After their private tour of the ruin (Draco had initially thought about paying for one of the tour guides to take just him and Hermione around, before dismissing the idea when Hermione started rattling off facts about the building she'd read in various books) they made their way back to the hotel for a late dinner.

ooo

Draco could barely eat a thing, his stomach churning with nerves. When they'd finished and were back in their room Hermione put her hand on Draco's forehead. "Are you not feeling well? You barely ate a thing at dinner. Maybe you should lie down or go to bed early today?" Hermione told him.

Draco knew that he wasn't ill and even the idea of playing nurse with Hermione wasn't enough for him to fake on her behalf. He needed to ask her now, before he chickened out.

He wrapped her in his arms and apparated them away.

ooo

Hermione opened her eyes once the feeling of going through a tight tube disappeared and they landed on Draco. "Draco what?" she asked confused. Hadn't he just been feeling unwell?

"I wanted to bring you here so you could see it without the crowds; I promise once you're done we'll go back to the hotel." He lied.

Hermione nodded before her eyes landed on the fountain behind Draco. She gasped in delight and looked at Draco. "Trevi fountain?" she asked. He nodded his head. Hermione ran forward to get a better look. It was so beautiful and she was glad Draco had brought her here now so she could appreciate it without any crowds.

Draco walked up behind her and handed her a coin. "If you toss a coin into the fountain it's supposed to mean you'll one day return to Italy." He said.

Hermione took the coin from his hand before they both proceeded to toss the coins over their shoulders, turning just in time to see them splash into the water.

"You know I think I read somewhere that if you throw one coin in it means you'll return to Rome, if you throw two it means you'll get the marriage you've wanted- or the divorce, and if you toss in three you'll marry a Roman man. Maybe I should throw in two more coins?" she teased him, before spotting a gelato cart and running off to get them both some ice-cream.

ooo

Draco chuckled nervously at her words before making sure she was occupied at the gelato cart as he tossed another coin in. Hermione walked back to him and they settled on a bench to eat. Draco took one bite before putting it down beside him. It tasted like sand paper in his mouth. Once Hermione had finished hers, he took her hands and rubbed them with his.

"Do you want to know what I wished for?" Draco asked her.

Hermione turned to face him, "If you tell me it won't come true."

Draco hoped that certainly wouldn't be true and he took in a deep breath. "I wished that you would say yes when I asked you to marry me."

Hermione gasped and stared at him. He took the moment to take the ring out of his pocket. Hermione's mind reeled as she stared at it. It was beautiful. Small diamonds; black, red and white. It was perfect.

"Hermione?" he asked uncertainly when she didn't reply.

Hermione snapped out of her daze and looked into his eyes. "Yes...Oh Merlin Yes."

* * *

_Author's Note: Have a good weekend and until next time, Curiositykils_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A big massive thank you to everyone who read/reviewed the last chapter. Your kind words definitely pulled me out of my month long writer's block so thank you, thank you, thank you! **_

_**MiSSmOOny86**__- Thank you! And I value your ideas immensely; you are definitely not just a humble reviewer! Oh and I loved hearing what your favourite part was. I'm glad you enjoyed and I hope you like this one too!_

_**minervangel**__- oooh February! It's getting close! Thank you for reviewing, your words definitely helped me!_

_**Erica- **__Wow, thank you so much! _

_**unicorngirl14**__- Well here's the update! I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Avalonhighgirl**__- Well seeing how I'm the writer and you were kind enough to review I hereby say that you get your hug from Draco. I have it on good authority that he enjoyed it immensely! I too want to go to Rome desperately so I'm living the dream through Hermione and Draco. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**ebm56**__**- **__Oh my goodness thank you so much. I was pleasantly surprised by how many people said this was their favourite chapter and when I re-read it I can suddenly see why. Fluff galore! Your best friend! Wow, I haven't told anyone that I write here, I think I would be quite embarrassed if anyone I knew was reading it if they knew who I was. I don't know why though? Hope you love this one too!_

_**padfootsgrl79**__- Thanks for reviewing. I took your idea and put my own spin on it. Hope you like it!_

_**iambelle**__- aw thank you so much!_

_**ajerickson21**__- ooh the pressure! I hope your not disappointed. Thank you for reviewing! _

_**Shubhs**__- Thank you_

_**JillianUnleashed**__- Haha I think the Malfoy's would die if Draco wasn't able to continue the Malfoy bloodline! As you probably know the story is quite short so I do relieve the tension in one chapter but hopefully it doesn't seem like Lucius is just all hunky-dory with it. Thank you so much for your words at the end of your review! You were actually only one of two who urged me to take my time rather than demanded an update as soon as I could churn one out! _

_**manitou2422**__- Wow that's freaky but it's okay. I just checked that you lived in the States so there's a 99.9% we'll ever meet! Thank you for reviewing!_

_**VictoriaEnchanted**__- I contemplated your idea but I thought it too be to OOC for him. Carry on reading and you'll see how I handled it. Let me know what you thought and thank you for reviewing. _

_**Rebecca**__- Thank you!_

_**Avanell**__- I think I PM'd you already but I can't seem to remember. My brain is just not what it used to be (!) Well in case I didn't, below is the meeting of the parents and after that it's one or two more chapters until the end! Thanks for reviewing and letting me know what you thought! _

* * *

"…**If anyone here objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace…"**

Silence. Complete and utter silence. That doesn't mean the silence wasn't filled with words. Draco gulped nervously as Mr Granger stared at him; hard. His eyes flickered to Mrs Granger hoping he would have some support from her, but she too was staring at him in disbelief.

Hermione who was sitting next to Draco in her parents' living room shifted uncomfortably and squeezed Draco's hand slightly. She and Draco had decided to tell her parents about their upcoming marriage before telling his. At least her parents knew she had been seeing someone for the last seven months, his parents were still blissfully unaware. Hermione had thought it would have been easier to break the news to her parents first. At least then they would have some support. She glanced uneasily between her Dad, Mum and Draco. She hated silences.

ooo

Draco's hand clutched Hermione's tightly. Merlin this had been a bad idea. Facing his parents would have been better than facing this. What had possessed them to think it would be better breaking the news to Hermione's parents first? No father wanted to hear his only daughter was getting married and no father especially wanted to hear his only daughter was getting married to a man who had bullied her ruthlessly throughout her school years. Draco mentally smacked his younger self.

ooo

Hermione cleared her throat nervously. "Mum…Dad?" she asked slowly. Her Mum snapped her head around to Hermione. There was one more moment of silence before she spoke.

"Married? Honey…this is a big step. Are you ready for this? I mean you've only been dating for seven months…surely you need more time to get to know each other…find out what you both want out of your lives…"

Hermione's heart fell slightly at her mother's words. Out of the two she would have bet her whole book collection that her Mum would have been semi-happy at the fact her daughter was getting married. She'd been counting on her Mum's help to bring her Dad around to the idea.

"I…we…already know what we want out of life Mum. We know getting married is a big step but we're both ready for this." Hermione replied.

ooo

Draco said nothing. He knew he needed to say something but his mouth seemed to be welded shut. He knew he needed to show Mr Granger how much he had changed and loved Hermione, but he couldn't. Instead he sat there and he let Hermione do all the talking. "You're a bloody coward Draco Malfoy." He thought to himself.

"Jean, Hermione, why don't you go and get some champagne, whilst Draco and I have a little talk here." Mr Granger growled.

Mrs Granger looked at her husband before standing up. Hermione looked at her Dad in nervousness before she too stood up. Draco watched longingly at Hermione as she walked out of the room leaving him alone with her father.

"Come on Draco…you've dealt with much more scarier people before…demand respect." Draco willed himself silently.

"Mr Granger. I know this has come as quite a shock to you but I love Hermione. I plan to show her just how much for the rest of my life. I know she would really like your blessing."

"And what about you boy? Don't you want my blessing?" Hermione's father growled.

Draco gulped. "Ye…Yes sir. I meant to say that we both want your blessing."

"In my time, a man went to his future bride's house to ask for her hand in marriage from her father. He asked for her father's blessing before he even thought about proposing."

Muggle traditions? Why hadn't Hermione explained this too him when she'd seen fit to explain to him the muggle tradition of hiring strippers the night before the wedding. Silly witch had no problems informing him about such uncouth things and yet something like this she'd left out. She was in for it later. Draco's mind started to drift off as he imagined all the delicious ways in which he could punish her.

ooo

Mr Granger cleared his throat and Draco snapped out of it. He shifted his eyes slightly so he was concentrating on Mr Granger's nose rather than looking straight into his eyes. No man wanted to look at his fiancée's father after thinking about his daughter in bed doing unmentionable acts that she shouldn't be doing before marriage; in her father's opinion at least. Draco was very glad she was partaking in the unmentionable acts.

He shook his head slightly to shake out any last visions of Hermione wearing the new Slytherin green lingerie he'd bought her before looking at Mr Granger again.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't know such a tradition existed otherwise I surely would have upheld it." Draco said feeling proud at his response. Chalk one up for Draco.

"So, the only traditions that are important are wizarding one's? Is that how you feel boy?" The recently chalked up one rapidly vanished.

"N…no...sir. Of course not. Muggle traditions are just as important as wizarding one's…to me…sir." Draco spluttered. His eyes went to the closed door. Granger where the hell are you?

"When Hermione mentioned she was seeing you I vaguely registered your name in my head, but I couldn't seem to place you and Hermione seemed to be happy with so I thought nothing on it. Now that I've seen you I remember just where we've met before."

Draco gulped as he too remembered that day. The day his father had slipped Voldemort's diary into Red Potter's cauldron. The day he and his father had insulted Hermione and her parents' presence at Flourish and Blotts. Oh Merlin, this was not going well.

"I know that you have reason to think badly of me, but I was just a little boy with stupid ideas in his head. Believe me when I say that I do not feel the same way now and I am ashamed that I felt that way ever."

This seemed to pacify Mr Granger slightly but he didn't respond, choosing to sit silently and regard Draco some more.

Draco had mentally counted to seventeen before the door opened and Hermione and her mother walked back into the room, carrying a bottle of champagne and four glasses between them.

ooo

Hermione took in the scene in front of her; her Dad sitting in the same position as when she'd left and Draco looking at her with relief in his eyes. She smiled at him in apology at whatever her Dad had said to him in her absence. He seemed to understand and smiled back with a slight shake of his head that did not go unnoticed by the other two occupants.

Mr Granger and Mrs Granger shared a look before turning back to their daughter and her fiancée.

ooo

Mrs Granger looked over Draco appreciatively. He was a handsome man and as a couple he and Hermione looked beautiful together. She was sure to have stunning grandchildren one day. Her face lit up with a smile at the thought of a little baby in her arms. She'd always wanted more children, but after complications with Hermione's birth she had been unable too. She fervently hoped her daughter and her new son would have a whole housefull. Being an only child, Jean knew that growing up Hermione had been somewhat lonely. From what Harry and Ron had told her, Draco too had been an only child.

Thinking about Harry and Ron made the smile over her face widen. Two days ago they'd come to see her and Richard (along with a very nice young man named Blaise) to explain that Hermione and Draco would be coming to visit them soon with news of their marriage. She and Richard had been over the moon that Hermione had finally found someone who loved her like she always deserved, especially after that awful Bulgarian boy.

It had been Blaise who had come up with the idea to make Draco squirm a bit when the time finally came. The other three men had heartily agreed. Whatever objections she'd had, had been dismissed by the four schemers. Looking at Draco now as he looked at Hermione like a little boy in desperate need of comfort made her smile and laugh a little. Jean caught the warning look Richard was giving her and she forced the smile off her face.

ooo

Hermione who had been busily trying to fill the silence poured the champagne into the four glasses and handed them out.

"To a happy life together." Her Mum said. Hermione smiled at her before everyone (bar her father) took a sip.

"Have you been fornicating with my daughter boy?" Mr Granger said.

"Dad!" Hermione yelped in embarrassment.

Draco who had been in the process of swallowing his second sip of champagne (this Muggle stuff wasn't half bad) choked and sprayed it everywhere. This was all it took for Jean to finally laugh out loud.

"Oh Richard, leave the poor boy alone. I think we've made him suffer enough…Draco, let me get you a cloth."

Draco could do nothing but stare in shock at Mrs Granger's retreating back.

"Dad, what is going on?" Hermione asked, her cheeks still flamed from the question he'd just asked Draco.

"Oh, honey, we knew you where coming to see us two days ago." Richard said chuckling at the stunned look on his future son in laws face.

"What? How?" Hermione asked as she patted Draco's back.

"Harry, Ron and Blaise came around two days ago to tell us you would be coming soon. We thought it would be a little harmless fun to act horrified at the idea of you and Draco getting married. Welcome him into the family you know."

Hermione stared at her Dad, her mind blank.

"Oh, come on honey, it was just some harmless fun. Draco didn't mind did you?" Richard asked.

Draco who couldn't get his head around what was happening shook his head slightly. Merlin, Muggles where crazy!

Hermione's mind finally caught up to speed and she processed her father's words.

"Harry, Ron and Blaise told you that I was getting married before _I_ told you!" she asked incredulously.

Jean who had just walked in heard her daughter's question. "Don't be angry at them Hermione. They just wanted to warn us a little ahead of time."

"Exactly. What I want to know is why I haven't met that young man Blaise before now. He's certainly a character! I would never have come up with the idea to trick you and Draco like that by myself. How long did you say you've been working together?"

ooo

Hermione had seen red when her Dad mentioned Blaise's name. Merlin, she was going to kill him! She didn't care if it meant his future child would have no father, she was going to hunt him down, tie him up and Avada him!

A similar line of thought was going through Draco's mind. Bloody Zabini! He better watch out because as soon as Draco was done here he was going to find him and castrate the little bugger. He'd already had a future heir on the way anyway so there was no longer any need for him and Eliza to keep at it like bunnies all day long. It would be the ultimate form of torture.

He looked over at Hermione and judging by the scheming look on her face she was thinking about the same thing he was. She turned to look at Draco with an evil smile on her face before turning her gaze back to her father to answer his question.

Draco smiled at the thought that he was rubbing off a little on Hermione. Blaise was going to learn not to mess with the future Malfoy's before the day ended. He smiled as he settled himself further into the Granger's settee.

o~o~o~o~o

Door…no too far.

Window…no too high

Fireplace…no there wasn't one in this room.

Hermione looked around the Malfoy's greeting room. One of five she'd been told by Draco in answer to the question she'd asked him earlier on how large the second Malfoy Manor actually was. She wondered if any of the other four greeting rooms had a means of escape from the hellish situation that she was in at present.

As Lucius Malfoy got paler and his eyes got narrower, Hermione sat up straighter in her chair, preparing herself for the onslaught about to come her way.

Narcissa cried out. Here it comes…

"This is fantastic news! Draco, why didn't you tell us you and Miss Granger had been seeing each other."

Huh?

Hermione turned to look at Draco and saw a similar look of disbelief mirrored on his face.

"Well that was easy," Hermione thought. "One down, one to go." She turned back to look at Mr Malfoy.

ooo

Draco turned his head from his mother to his father. He had obviously underestimated his mother's desire to have grandchildren but he knew he had in no way underestimated Lucius Malfoy. Draco looked at his father straight in the eye and willed him to say something offensive so he could take Hermione back home and away from him.

"I must have forgotten to write about it in my letters mother. I'm sorry."

"Well at least now I'll finally have a valid reason to tell Rose on why I can't set Draco up with Pansy."

At the mention of Pansy's name both Draco and Hermione stiffened noticeably. Narcissa's brow crinkled in confusion but being the immaculate Pureblood wife that she was, she smoothed the curiosity out of her face and refrained from asking what had caused such a reaction…at least she refrained from asking now, she planned to get Draco alone before he left.

Narcissa looked between the pair as Draco offered Hermione a small smile and Hermione rubbed the back of her son's hand in soothing circles with her thumb. Ever since the two had apparated to Malfoy Manor II they had barely been able to keep their hands off each other. Holding hands, discreet kisses or even simple grazes such as the way they were leaning into each other right now.

She was so happy for her son. He had found someone who loved him completely and utterly but still wouldn't allow him to walk all over her. She tried to think back at when she and Lucius had ever acted in such a manner. The only time she could think of, when they had come somewhat close, was when she had been pregnant with Draco. She sometimes thought those were the best months of her marriage. Instead of being the cold scary man she had married, Lucius was suddenly intensely protective and dare she say it, caring.

Gone where the conversation less breakfasts and the draining dinner parties. They were replaced with outdoor lunches in the Manor's grounds and private dinners. Unfortunately it seemed all good things came to an end and her end had come two days after Draco had been born. Lucius's attention fully turned to Voldemort and all the time they'd spent together came to an abrupt end.

Throughout the next fifteen years her and Lucius's marriage had privately struggled. If it hadn't been for the constant stream of letters to Severus during those desperate times she wasn't sure she would have gotten through it. Thinking about her old friend made her very sad. He'd done so much for her and yet she hadn't been able to do anything to help him in return. She still wasn't aware of the specifics of the talk he'd had with Lucius before the Final Battle, but she'd be forever grateful to him. He'd returned the old Lucius to her; granted he was still scarred by the war and his following spell in Azkaban but with each day she saw the man she'd loved emerge from the current hard shell.

ooo

Narcissa turned her head to see how Lucius had taken this wonderful news and her smile slipped as she caught the sneer curling at his lip. Her head moved to her son's fiancée to see her defiantly staring back at him. Narcissa noticed the malevolent look in Lucius's eyes and before he could direct a vicious comment to Hermione as he was undoubtedly about to do, she quickly cut in.

"Lucius! May I have a word in private?" She said hurriedly.

Lucius turned his gaze to her and his look softened slightly but she could still see it lurking in the background. "A private word? Now? Come Cissa; let's not be rude to our son and his…guest."

Narcissa looked at Draco helplessly. Catching his mother's eye, Draco understood what she was trying to do and quickly stepped in.

"It wouldn't be rude at all Father. Hermione and I are quite happy to wait. Aren't we sweetheart?" He said, squeezing Hermione's hand in emphasis. As soon as Hermione nodded, Narcissa stood and walked out of the room without waiting to see if Lucius was following her.

ooo

Lucius watched his wife walk out of the room silently before he stood and strode after her. He knew where she would be heading and followed her without a word. When he reached the Rose Room he took in a deep breath and closed the door before turning to face her.

Well, she didn't look too happy. This was good. At least they were in agreement. He was sure that with his wife's innocently deceiving mind, the two of them could come up with a perfectly well plan to put an end to this ridiculous idea Draco had got into his head. It was well known that Miss Granger was one of the brightest witches of her time and the thought that she had believed she could get away with poisoning his son with a love potion was absolutely preposterous. He hurried to assure his wife.

"It is quite alright Cissa. I believe I have some Amortentia antidote in my supplies. I will fetch it quickly and administer it. In the meantime I think it best if you send an owl to the French Auror division and inform them of the situation."

Narcissa stepped back in surprise. "You will do no such thing Lucius. Our son is the happiest I have ever seen him to be and it is not because he is under a love potion."

Lucius raised his eyebrows in incredulity. "What other solution could there possibly be?"

"You can't possibly be serious Lucius. Draco is in love!"

"Exactly, because of a love potion he's been fed by that witch."

"Not because of some love potion! Because Hermione is a sweet, intelligent girl…I saw the look in your eyes. You were about to say something horribly cruel to the poor girl."

"Narcissa, have you forgotten who she is?" Lucius asked.

"No I have not and I am past the point of pretending to care. I do not care that she is of Muggle bloodlines. All that matters to me is that she is making Draco happy and that is more than enough for me."

"But-"

"No Lucius." Narcissa stated loudly. "I stuck by you through everything. I watched as you ruined our lives with your endless pursuit to follow Voldemort. I forgave you for that but I will not be able to forgive you again if you ruin this for Draco."

ooo

Lucius hardened at her tone and his chest panged slightly in hurt. He knew he'd acted wrongly in the past and his talk with Severus had been enough for him to realise he was a knife's edge away from losing his family. Since then he'd try to show them just how much he cared and loved them but it was difficult for him. To others it may have come naturally but he'd been taught from a young age that Malfoy men did not show such feeble feelings. He was ashamed of everything he'd put his family through with Voldemort and now he was trying his hardest to become a man who deserved the title of husband and father.

"I was trying to protect you, protect Draco." He said quietly.

ooo

Narcissa moved towards him and rested her palm against Lucius's cheek.

"I know Lucius." She said. Her husband tilted his face slightly so her hand pressed more firmly against his face. She rubbed her thumb against his porcelain skin. "I shouldn't have said what I did. I know how sorry you are for everything that happened." She added quietly.

Lucius took her hand from his cheek and brought it to his lips before placing a small kiss on her knuckles. Narcissa's heart skipped a beat at the small show of affection and she decided to continue.

"I got my son back today. The little boy who would sneak down into the kitchen for Pumpkin Pasties in the middle of the night, the little boy who dreamed of becoming a professional Quidditch player one day and a dragon tamer the next. She gave me my son back Lucius; our son. I will be forever indebted to her. She's everything I could imagine for Draco's wife. They'll be happy Lucius, isn't that enough?"

ooo

Lucius looked into his wife's cornflower blue eyes and conceded. "Oui mon petit ange juste. As long as Draco is happy." He watched as Narcissa's face lit up and another small piece of guilt in his heart disappeared.

As he walked back into the drawing room he registered Draco's hand rubbing Miss Granger's back relaxingly and the bottom lip that Miss Granger had been gnawing on in his absence was quickly given a reprieve as she caught sight of him. So she didn't want to show weakness in front of him? Lucius had listened and agreed with Narcissa's views on why the witch would make a good wife for Draco but he had his own list off commendable traits that he wanted his future daughter in law to have. Showing no weakness in front of others was one.

Once Narcissa had taken her seat, he sat down and locked his gaze back with Miss Granger's.

ooo

Hermione looked into Lucius Malfoy's eyes. She hadn't been expecting the reaction she'd gotten by Draco's mother but she knew her expected reaction of Mr Malfoy would definitely be spot on. She took in a deep breath, sat up straight and looked unwaveringly into his eyes, waiting for the stabbing words to come forth. Only they didn't. She carried on looking at Mr Malfoy and he said nothing, simply choosing to carry on staring at her.

Oh Merlin, was he trying to perform Legilimency on her? Hermione immediately blocked her mind as best she could but was surprised when she felt no attack on her barriers. She narrowed her eyes slightly in suspicion. Why was he staring at her? Was he trying to scare her? That must be it. Hermione bristled in indignation. She had looked into Voldemort's eyes; she could most definitely look into his ex followers.

ooo

Lucius smiled slightly as he saw Miss Granger's gaze turn suspicious, before it smoothed out and returned to its prior form. He felt grudging admiration swirl inside him.

"So Miss Granger, Draco has unfortunately given us no information on you whatsoever. What is it that you do?" he asked politely.

He watched as two brown eyes blinked owlishly at him in surprise, but they rapidly focused and just as her mouth opened in order to reply, Draco answered. "She works at the Ministry. Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It's actually the same department Blaise works in; he and Hermione have worked on a number of projects together."

"Oh Blaise. Draco, I haven't seen him in the longest time. How is he? Has he settled down with one witch yet or is he still the same lothario as he was in Hogwarts?" Narcissa interrupted.

Draco snapped his mouth shut and turned to his mother. "Actually Blaise got married a few months ago. His wife is already expecting his first child."

"Oh, a baby! How precious. Draco you must tell us as soon as the baby is born. Lucius we must send something to congratulate them." Narcissa said excitedly. If a man like Blaise could settle down and have children in the first few months of marriage, Draco definitely would be able to.

Lucius turned to his wife and from the look on her face he could see the wheels turning in her head at hearing the news. Once again his heart panged slightly at the fact they hadn't had more children. Draco being a boy meant they'd had no reason to produce another child. He already had his heir and so he didn't see the purpose of another child. It was yet another thing in which he'd deprived Narcissa off. He reached out and stroked her hand.

"Of course." He turned back to Miss Granger. "So what else are you interested in?"

ooo

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Draco once again got in there first and answered for her. "Actually father, Hermione spends most of her free time at WWO. She and Potter are the one's who set up the orphanage and she loves to spend time with the children there."

"And how exactly did the two of you meet? You don't seem the kind to run in the same social circles."

Hermione whirled her head from Draco to Lucius. Was he having a dig at her? However she found only curiosity in Lucius's eyes and she backed down. Lucius saw Draco open his mouth and interrupted him. "How about you let Miss Granger answer Draco? I'm sure she will be able to tell the tale just as well as you."

ooo

Draco closed his mouth and gave Hermione a sheepish smile. He hadn't even realised he had been answering for her in his desire to show his parents how amazing she was. He heard Hermione take in a deep breath ready to answer but then she hesitated. He looked at her questioningly.

ooo

Hermione hesitated before answering. Somehow telling her future in laws that they had met at an auction where she had sold herself off to the highest bidder who inadvertently happened to be Draco didn't seem the best way to go.

"We met at a charity benefit for WWO." She answered. She saw Lucius raise his eyebrows to signal her to continue. Oh dear. "W-we were sat at the same table for dinner and got talking and saw how different we were from our Hogwarts selves and we enjoyed spending time together so we decided to date." Hermione said in one breath before she relaxed.

ooo

All three Malfoy's stared at the flustered witch but said nothing. Her face and eyes clearly betrayed her lies.

Narcissa's eyebrow twitched slightly and once again she couldn't wait to get Draco alone before they left to get the true story.

Lucius continued to look over the features on Hermione's face that told him she was lying. For one, the bottom lip was once again being ripped to shreds by her teeth. Secondly, her eyes were darting around like a frightened rabbit, never settling on one place long enough. He couldn't decide whether this trait was a good or bad thing; but it definitely made a change.

Draco felt dread fill him. He'd momentarily forgotten that the way their relationship had come about would not seem all that well in his parents' eyes and Hermione would be forced to alter the truth slightly. He really did need to teach his witch how to lie better.

ooo

The questions/interrogation lasted for another hour before Draco decided it was time to leave. As they said their goodbye's his mother led him away from Hermione and his father.

"Mother? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, of course not Draco. I just have a few questions to ask you. Am I not allowed to talk to my son privately?" Narcissa asked innocently.

Draco sighed, knowing he was being slightly manipulated. "Of course you can mother. What is it that you wanted to ask?"

"Well firstly I would like to know why my future daughter in law, and you for that matter, reacted in the manner you did when I mentioned Pansy's name." When she said the young Miss Parkinson's name a flash of anger passed through Draco's eyes and her eyebrows rose.

"Do not mention her name in my presence ever again mother." Draco stated, his voice going cold. "She nearly destroyed my relationship with Hermione with her jealously and games."

Narcissa wanted to know more but she saw the subject was now closed. Moving on to a lighter topic she asked Draco how he and Hermione had really got together.

Draco smiled and replied. "I won her."

ooo

_Author's Note: So what did you think? I think after this chapter there's only one or two left! I can't believe we're coming close to the end! I feel quite sad __but every cloud has a silver lining and so once I've finished this I'll be able to concentrate on the sequel to Penultimate Ten Minutes and writing Deceit.  
_

_I will see you amazingly lovely people on Friday and have a good Monday/week! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! _

_**lizziegurl15**__**-**__ Yay, I'm glad you like the pace of the story. I wanted it to be fast and snappy so it gave an overview of their relationship rather than a day by day progress. I'm glad you like my Blaise character. He was never given much writing space so it gives me a chance to form him into whatever I want! Hope you like this one too and thanks for reviewing! _

_**Shubhs**__**-**__ Thank You!_

_**ebm56**__**-**__ I know, I'll be sad to. Haha I'm a fluff whore too! You can never have too much! Thanks for reviewing as always! _

_**VictoriaEnchanted**__**-**__ Thank You! Well I won't prevent you from reading the chapter any longer! _

_**minervangel**__**-**__ Soothing evening ey! I love the fact that your fiancées name is Nacho! So cool! Thank you for reviewing as always and enjoy this chapter too!_

_**Avanell**__**-**__ Haha thank you! I know, I thought about the ending and it was just too fluffy and sweet not to be put in!_

_**ashash52009**__**-**__ Aw thank you! Seeing how there's only this chapter and the next one left I think Pansy's meddling days are over. She'll be making a regular appearance in my next fic, although probably not in the way you think! You'll have to wait and see!_

_**Rebecca-**__ Aw thank you! That's the ultimate compliment! Hope you enjoy finding out what Hermione did to Blaise_

_**JillianUnleashed**__- Haha read below and you'll find out what they did to Blaise_

_**Mayzie-**__ Oh wow! Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

_**smileysmile15**__**-**__ Thank you! _

_**ScatteredVision (I'm sorry I've shortened your name. Everytime I write it in full it's removed!)- **I know! It was too sweet and fluffy that anything I wrote after it seemed rubbish so I just ended the chapter there! Thank you for reviewing!_

_**mythicalpolitician**__**-**__ Ah you'll soon see why he's trying to make her angry! Thank you for reviewing! _

_**padfootsgrl79**__**-**__ Aw Thank you so much!_

_**IGOTEAMEDWARD**__**-**__ I know! I thought of it and had to put it in! I was so ready to write the Christmas one-shot but know the idea I had doesn't seem all that great so I'm not sure if I'll use it_

_**MiSSmOOny86**__**-**__ If it was me too! I'm glad you liked the Malfoy's. I tried to develop their relationship more than with the Granger's so I'm glad it came across well! Are you feeling better yet? And no you didn't make any mistakes, which isn't a good thing for me seeing how I'm completely healthy and my spelling/grammar sucks! Hope you like this chapter too. _

_**ajerickson21**__- Haha thank you! Hope you like this one as much! _

* * *

"…**It now gives me great pleasure to announce for the first time Mr and Mrs Malfoy…"**

Hermione flooed into Draco's bedroom and immediately collapsed face down onto his bed. She could hear water running and knew Draco was taking his nightly shower. Merlin, he was more of a clean freak than she was. She moved so her head was on Draco's pillow and breathed in deeply. His scent filled her and she felt her muscles relax slightly. Merlin, marrying Draco was going to kill her.

After the disastrous dinner party the Malfoy's had held to formally announce their son's engagement to her, it had been promptly decided that she needed etiquette classes. _Etiquette classes!_ She had been all ready to blow up and start lecturing him and his whole family on how degrading it was but then the reasonable voice inside her head had spoken and she knew that it would be one step closer to getting Lucius to accept her in his family and so she had conceded. It was probably the least she could do after pouring wine all over the silk tablecloth and setting fire to Draco's great aunt's peacock feather hat.

Hermione groaned as she remembered the judging looks she had been given and the disappointment in Lucius's eyes. She and Lucius had finally been making headway and that stupid surprise engagement party had erased nearly all the progress that had been made in their relationship.

She wouldn't have said yes to the inane idea if she had realised that Narcissa wouldn't be the one teaching her and if she knew in advance the amount of rubbish she was expected to learn before their wedding in a month's time. She was exhausted! Everyday it was waking up early, going to work, rushing off to meet Harry to talk about their expansion plans for WWO, making last minute plans for the wedding, apparating off for etiquette classes and then coming home and dropping on the floor/bed. She barely got to spend time with Draco anymore.

Thinking about Draco made her upset. She'd approached him with her decision to stop the classes two days ago and he had laughed in her face! Stupid ferret thought she had been joking and told her to stop being so silly. She wasn't being silly! She was bloody tired! She wanted to shout at Draco for not noticing her self pity but she refused to act like a child in a temper tantrum.

She breathed in deeply and the shower stopped running in the bedroom. Just one more month Hermione. One more month and it's just you and Draco.

ooo

Draco stepped out of his bedroom to find his lovely fiancée sprawled across his bed. His eyebrows narrowed as he saw that she was lying face down; her face squished into his pillow.

"Sweetheart, I'm out of the shower now. There's no need to carry on snogging the pillow when you have the real life model at your service." He said as he sat down next to her.

All of a sudden Hermione's hand came around and whacked him hard in the head. He jumped off the bed in surprise and nearly fell over in the process.

"What the hell Granger! You nearly scarred my face; it's only a month until the wedding. Do your want your dashing groom to have a handprint shaped mark on his face?" He said. He heard her answer him but it was muffled as her face was still buried in his pillow.

"I didn't quite catch that. It seems you have my pillow in your mouth and it is muffling your words."

Hermione raised her head and repeated the words before dropping her head back down.

"Go away? Granger you're in my house, on my bed." Draco responded.

He knew he was being a prat but he didn't know what else to do. He'd had a visit today from an angry Red Potter who had informed him that if he didn't stop being such an ignorant fool he was going to have a partially dead wife standing up with him at the wedding.

He couldn't believe it when Red Potter had told him how Hermione had been feeling over the last few months. He had felt sad that she felt she couldn't come and talk to him. He was her fiancee after all. Were they not supposed to be able to talk about all of their feelings? When he'd voiced these thoughts out loud Red Potter turned into some kind of flaming, irate creature before informing him that Hermione had found the courage to talk to him two days ago and he had laughed in her face.

For the last 6 hours the guilt inside his stomach had been bubbling away. He needed Hermione to shout at him. That would make him feel better. Expect when he looked back down on her she hadn't moved an inch.

"Hermione?"

Still no movement. He reached down and prodded her shoulder slightly. Still no movement. This time his hand moved inside the collar of her blouse and when he found her bra strap he lifted it up slightly before letting go so it could snap back down. Still no movement.

"Sweetheart, have you suffocated yourself on my pillow?"

ooo

Hermione heard the question come out of his mouth and she let out a small drained giggle. She turned her body to the side so she could look up into Draco's face.

She watched as he sat back down on the bed and reached out to take her hand in his. He started massaging it and the pressure points he kneaded sent warm tingles up her whole arm. She closed her eyes and was feeling the first stages of sleep come over her when she remembered that Draco had sent her a note asking her to come round this evening.

She cracked open one eye. "Why did you ask me to floo round today? You said you wanted to speak to me?"

"I wanted to apologise. I've been such an ignorant fool lately; I didn't even notice how exhausted you've been recently. Well I had noticed but I thought it was just normal wedding planning tiredness. I should have realised you had too many things on your plate. I'm sorry for laughing at you the other day."

Hermione felt her heart settle back in her chest. "It's okay Draco; I've pretty much been trying to hide it from you. I didn't want you or your family to think I couldn't handle it."

"I don't think that! Merlin, you handle more everyday than most other people do in a week. I-"

Hermione cut him off. "It's okay. Let's just forget about it okay. Can we just go to sleep? I have to be up early tomorrow."

"Of course sweetheart. Let me just put some clothes on." Draco eyed the clothes she was wearing. "You might want to change too. I'll get you something to wear."

ooo

He got off the bed and rummaged around for his night clothes and a clean T-shirt and boxers for Hermione. He pulled on his own clothes and moved towards her. She was sat up in bed, eyes closed as she unbuttoned her blouse. Draco felt his body flush in arousal and forced the feeling down. Merlin, here she was practically falling asleep already and he was getting excited. Gentleman first, randy bugger second he reminded himself.

Once the next agonising five minutes had past (he had nearly died and gone to heaven when he'd seen what she was wearing underneath the boorish work clothes) he slipped into bed and pulled Hermione until she was settled against him. If he wasn't allowed to touch at least he could feel.

"I love you Mr Malfoy." Hermione whispered sleepily on his chest.

"I love you too Mrs Malfoy." He replied with a kiss to her temple.

"It's Mrs Granger-Malfoy, Malfoy." She said.

Draco started. Granger-Malfoy? What in Merlin's beard?

"Granger-Malfoy?" Oh Merlin, this was how she was going to punish him. He really wished she would start shouting instead.

"Yes, I've decided to keep my own name. I'm the only child my parents have and I think it's only fair that their family name carries on too." She said in explanation.

"You're not serious?" he asked her.

ooo

Hermione lifted her head from his chest and looked him in the eyes. "That's the second time in three days where I've been totally serious and you've thought otherwise."

She moved her face back down onto his chest. The idea had popped into her head yesterday and she hadn't given it much thought until just now when Draco called her Mrs Malfoy. It sounded weird to her. At least with the name Granger in there, she would be able to keep some of her identity. These etiquette classes were morphing her into a different person. Hermione Granger, Number one muggleborn was changing into Number one pureblood wife.

She didn't want marriage to change who she was. Yes her lifestyle was subject to change but she didn't want to lose her name.

"I won't allow it." She thought she heard Draco say.

Her head flew up and she looked at him. "You won't _allow_ it?"

ooo

Draco looked at the witch who was currently burning holes into his forehead. Fuck, he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Look Hermione, there has not been one Pureblood marriage where the wife has kept her own name." He knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth that they were the wrong ones.

"Well aren't I lucky that this is a Pureblood/Muggleborn marriage then." Hermione replied steely.

"Is there something wrong with my name." he asked. He didn't know why but he was quite hurt at the fact she refused to take his name. It made him think that she thought the Malfoy family wasn't good enough for her.

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"Then why do you refuse to take it?" Draco was starting to get angry.

"I'm not refusing to take it. I am taking it!"

"Yes but you're placing it after Granger. Saying Hermione Granger-Malfoy is too long. People will just get rid of the Malfoy part."

"What? No they won't. If my name's Hermione Granger-Malfoy, then that's what they'll call me."

"Why don't you put it as Hermione Malfoy-Granger? If people will call you by your full name then it won't matter if you put Malfoy in front of Granger."

ooo

Hearing Draco say it wouldn't matter if she put Malfoy in front of Granger made Hermione snap. The whole purpose of keeping the name Granger is that it would mean she wasn't placing Draco's family higher than her own.

"You may be able to change my clothes and my hair and the way I talk and act but you will never be able to change my name. _I_ won't allow it." She yelled before apparating out from under the duvet.

ooo

Draco stared at the space where Hermione had just been in a daze. What in Merlin's saggy balls had she been going on about? He hadn't ever said one word to her about changing the way she looked. He loved the clothes she wore; they weren't all that revealing which was great as it meant there were fewer eyes ogling at her as they didn't have a clue on the delicious body hiding underneath. He loved her curly hair; it was particularly useful when they were kissing or making love. He could tangle his hands in it and change the position of her head to wherever he wanted.

What else had she said? Changing the way she acted? His mind was drawing a complete blank. Maybe her brain had lost all sensible function with the pressure she had been under. He sincerely hoped not. He found her brain downright sexy and would definitely miss it.

An owl tapping at the window pulled him out of his daze and he moved to let his mother's owl in. He wondered what she wanted; after all he had just spoken to her that afternoon.

He opened the letter quickly and scanned its contents briefly, realisation hitting him. The fucking etiquette classes! Bloody hell, these classes were doing more harm than good. He quickly wrote his mother back saying that Hermione was not late to this evening's etiquette classes and that she would in fact not be attending, nor would she be attending any further classes.

He chucked floo powder into the fireplace and immediately flooed to Blaise's.

ooo

Blaise and Eliza were sitting on the sofa with the lights turned down, enjoying a quite night in. Maya was fast asleep in her nursery and this was the first time in a long time that they had found the time to relax and spend time with each other.

Blaise took the wine glass from his wife's hand and placed both glasses on the table. Eliza moved closer to him and settled on his lap. His hands moved up and down her body, familiarising himself with her curves. It had been a long time since they'd made love and he was straining in his jeans at the thought of once more being enveloped by her silky heat.

He kissed her lips lightly and moved his hands around to gently palm her breasts making Eliza moan huskily in his ear as he thumbed the sensitive peaks. If ever he needed another reason to thank Merlin for Maya's birth it was the changes his wife's body had gone through.

His eyes rolled back in his head as Eliza ran her tongue over his earlobe and bit down slightly; pulling it into her mouth. With his eyes closed he missed the flash of green in the fireplace indicating the arrival of his best friend.

ooo

Draco steeped into Blaise's sitting room and his eyes immediately fell to the two occupants.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. Is there a spare second in the day where the two of you aren't going at it?" He said his nose wrinkled in disgust.

He watched as Eliza flew off Blaise's lap and moved to the opposite end of the sofa. Unfortunately this left him with a free view of Blaise and the tent in his pants.

"Zabini, for Merlin's sake get a hold of yourself. You have company present." He turned away from his best friend and bowed his head slightly to acknowledge Eliza who was furiously patting down her tousled hair.

"Draco, I didn't know you were going to be flooing around. Can I get you something to drink? We have a bottle of wine open." Eliza asked him.

Before he could reply in the negative Blaise did it for him.

"Draco will certainly not be staying, will you Draco?"

"Blaise!" Eliza yelped in response to his rudeness.

Draco chuckled at the look on Blaise's face. It was a mixture of annoyance, arousal and someone who had been reprimanded.

"It is quite alright Eliza. I won't be able to stay long. I just wanted to see if Hermione popped by?"

Draco saw Blaise's eyes narrow at him.

"Why would she be popping by Draco? As far as I know she's at those ridiculous classes."

"She decided not to attend tonight." Draco replied. Merlin did everyone but him know how ridiculous those classes were?

"Good for her. You fell in love with Hermione, not some pureblood witch clone that you're trying to turn her into."

"I know Blaise. I've told mother she won't be attending anymore classes. So I take it you haven't seen her then? Only we got into a little fight."

A long time ago there would have been an instance when Blaise would have threatened his life upon hearing that the two of them had gotten into a fight and so Draco was surprised when all he received was a roll of the eyes.

"What, you're not going to threaten me?" He asked.

Blaise shook his head. "You and Hermione are probably the most stubborn people I have ever met in my entire life. If I carried on threatening your life every time you two had a fight, my daughter would end up missing a set of godparents. I also still remember the stinging hex Hermione directed towards my favourite bits when I told her parents about you two getting married. You know we still don't know if we're going to be able to give Maya a little brother or sister?"

Draco's heart twitched slightly at the thought of Maya. He'd been the fourth person to see her when she had been born and he had been so terrified at the thought of dropping her that he had point blank refused to hold her on his first few visits. Eventually he had been coerced into it by Eliza and when she had placed the baby in his hands the desire to have children of his own had resurfaced strongly.

"Well if you see her can you tell her we need to talk?" He asked. Both Eliza and Blaise nodded their heads in response.

"You know that if she isn't here she's probably at the Potter's right." Blaise said.

Yes Draco knew and that was his next stop. As he apparated to Potter cottage his eyes fell on Red Potter waiting for him by the doorstep. By the look on her face it seemed like he was unfortunately going to get yelled at by her twice in one day. He took in a deep breath to steady himself before he entered enemy territory to retrieve his fair maiden.

ooo

"I want another story." said a four year old James.

Hermione turned slightly and looked down at him. His brown eyes blinked back up at her from his position of being cuddled up to her side.

"Another one? Isn't it your bedtime now little mister?" she said and she started to tickle his sides. James squealed and moved away from her laughing loudly. His laugh was infective and it in turn caused Hermione to laugh.

"I'll only stop tickling you if you go to bed." She said. James looked at her, his face scrunched up in thought as his mind weighed up the benefits and he eventually gave in when she made to resume her tickling.

After tucking him in and giving him a kiss on the forehead she closed his bedroom door and made her way downstairs. As she moved towards the kitchen she heard voices. That was funny. Who would be visiting Harry and Ginny at this time?

ooo

Draco felt relief as Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"We need to talk." He said. Surprisingly Hermione nodded her in response and the two of them left the kitchen and moved to the Potter's sitting room.

"I wrote to my mother and told her that you'd be stopping the etiquette classes." Draco said. He saw the questioning look in Hermione's eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what you were learning at them. I love you just the way you are, I love you because of the way you are. I definitely don't want you to change and become a carbon copy of what some spinster thinks a good pureblood witch should be like."

Hermione moved towards him and Draco gladly moved her into his arms.

"I'm sorry too," she whispered softly. "I shouldn't have just snapped and apparated away."

Draco's arm tightened around her form. "It's okay." He said just as quietly. "And if you really want to keep your name then I have no problems with it. Granger before Malfoy, I don't care."

He heard Hermione laugh slightly. "Liar."

"Well okay I have a small problem with it, but I'll live. It's your name and if Hermione Granger Malfoy is what you want then that is what you'll have."

"Hermione Malfoy."

"What?" He asked surprised.

"I want Hermione Malfoy, not Hermione Granger Malfoy. I want the whole world to know that I'm yours, completely and solely yours." She leaned her face upwards for a kiss and Draco eagerly complied. It wasn't long before it started to turn steamy and Draco was leading Hermione towards the couch.

ooo

"Wait." Hermione yelled. She pushed a heavy-lidded Draco away from her. "We can't do this here. We're in Harry's house and there are two kids sleeping a few feet away from us for Merlin's sake. Let me say good-bye to Harry and Ginny and we'll go back to the manor."

Hermione stood up and straightened Draco's shirt. She had stepped out of the room but she thought she heard Draco mumble something like "his witch needed lessons from the Zabini's."

ooo

_Author's Note: I haven't written the next chapter yet which will be the last in this story. I've been so busy and writing Deceit has excited me more than finishing this one so I can't say when it will be put up but hopefully it'll be soon. Maybe I'll get some time during the weekend. Sorry in advance for those of you who were expecting an update on Monday! _

_Until next time, Curiositykils _


	9. Chapter 9

_**lizziegurl15**__- Thank You! And I have to agree with you. For some reason I find it really funny when Ginny shouts at him!_

_**ashash52009-**__ Aw Thank you so much! I based their bickering on two people I know. They're continuously fighting over the most ridiculous things and then two seconds later they're making up (and out!) I hope you enjoyed the sneak peak of deceit_

_**VictoriaEnchanted-**__ Haha, stress, stress and more stress! I hope you liked the sneak peak of deceit! Thanks for reviewing_

_**Rose Eleanor Schultz**__- I'm sad too. I should probably tell you to get your head down and revise but I won't! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you liked the sneak peak of deceit!_

_**padfootsgrl79- **__Why thank you love! _

_**ajerickson21-**__ I know! I'm sad too. But every cloud has a deceit filled silver lining! I hope you liked the sneak peak!_

_**ebm56-**__ I'm glad you liked it. There was no way Hermione and Draco's relationship would always run smoothly but they're so perfect for each other that there is no chance it can't work out! Thank you for reviewing!_

_**Rebecca**__- Haha, I meant Blaise to say that sarcastically but I'm glad you liked my idea of retribution! Hope you like this chapter too! Thank you so much for reviewing!_

_**minervangel**__- It's always the invitations where something goes wrong! Haha! You're allowed to be a bridezilla! It's like the initiation into marriage or something! Aw you're so sweet! Well in the best interests of your fiancée and family I have no problem what so ever about you messaging me as a form of therapy! Have a nice week! _

_**Mia 1991**__- Aw Thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter too!_

_**Shubhs**__- Haha, join the fluff club!_

_**mentarisenja**__- Haha you made me laugh with your winks! I know what you mean about the fast-forwarding thing and you're probably thinking that because that's what I've been doing. I never intended for the story to be a blow by blow of their relationship, more like a series of quick flashes of the main bits! I know it's put quite a few people off from reading the story but hopefully you'll like my new story better! It'll be much more slowly paced (kind of)_

_**Avanell**__- I know, and unfortunately I think they still do exist! Why anyone would go to them is beyond me! Thank you for reviewing!_

_**IGOTEAMEDWARD**__- Thank You! I'm sad too but when one story ends another can begin! _

* * *

"…**May they have a wonderful life together…"**

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled excitedly. She bounced up and down on the bed as much as she was able to as she looked at the letter in her hand. Her fingers itched to open it but they'd both agreed they would do it together. Argh! Where the hell was he?

"DRACO!" she yelled again. She held her breath to see if he had heard her but couldn't make out any footsteps coming her way. Stupid ferret.

She took in a deep breath before letting it out. "MAAAALFOOOOY!"

ooo

Draco heard his wife scream and his mind immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. His hand came to wipe the soap that was covering his eyes but it only caused it to seep in and sting. He blindly patted his hand along the shower wall in order to find the knob to turn the water off and when his hand came into contact with it he quickly turned it to the right. The hot water he had been using instantly turned freezing cold. He gave out a girly yelp which was followed by a string of curses when the cold water sprayed onto his favourite bits.

He heard Hermione shout his name out again and quickly opened the shower door, not caring that water was showering on the bathroom floor. He put one leg on the wet floor and leaned over to grasp the towel hanging on the rack. His fingers had just grasped it when the foot still in the shower slid backwards, causing him to tumble to the floor.

Bloody fucking hell that hurt!

He heard Hermione shout his surname and he quickly stood up and wrapped the towel around his waist before wrenching open the door and running to the bedroom.

ooo

Hermione heard Draco's thundering footsteps and her anticipation heightened. She watched as he threw the door open and wildly looked around. She didn't even have time to open her mouth when he pushed the duvet that was keeping her nice and toasty, down past her legs and started pulling on her arms in order to lift her out of the bed. What the hell was he doing?

"Draco, what on earth?" she asked him.

"It's okay sweetheart don't worry, everything will be fine. Come on, up you get." He once again pulled on her arms.

Hermione pulled her arms out from his hold and leant back onto the pillows. Merlin, she knew he would be nervous but he was acting like a bumbling idiot.

"Hermione, what are you doing? We can't stay here! We need to go!" Draco said to her.

She looked at him with confused eyes. "Draco, we don't need to go anywhere. You're not even bloody dressed!"

ooo

Draco stopped his fidgeting and looked down at his wife. "I seriously doubt St Mungo's will care what I am or am not wearing." He said to her. Merlin, why was she not freaking out along with him?

"St Mungo's? Why do we need to go there? Are you hurt?" she asked him worriedly.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Me? You're the one who was yelling out my name like a madwoman. Isn't it time?" He asked and saw realisation in Hermione's eyes before she burst out laughing.

"Oh Draco, no! It isn't time yet! I was calling you so I can open the letter from William. We promised we would open it together."

Draco's eyes hardened. "You nearly gave me a heart attack so you can open a letter from our son. Could you not have waited ten more minutes until I was done woman?"

ooo

"Woman! Excuse yourself Draco Malfoy but this _woman_ happens to be your wife!" Hermione screeched.

"I was in the shower! I fell out of the shower!" Draco repeated as if he was explaining something complicated to her and the fact she didn't understand was making him frustrated.

Hermione inwardly laughed at the mental picture that had formed in her head of him tumbling out of the shower. Outwardly she forced the annoyed look to stay on her face. "And? You were the one who insisted we open the letter together. If you hadn't made me promise I would have opened it five minutes ago and we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

Draco eyes darkened and he leaned downwards so his face loomed over hers. "I don't seem to remember you having any problems when I _made_ you promise. Those yeses came out of your lovely mouth quite freely."

Hermione remembered that specific evening and her mind turned to mush. She couldn't even form a reply when she saw the triumphant smirk on her husband's lips. Smarmy bastard.

She was pulled out of her daze when Draco pulled the letter from her hand and looked at the Mum and Dad written on the front.

"You realise that you weren't born with X-ray vision don't you?" Hermione teased.

Draco looked up from the letter and narrowed his eyes in mock anger. "Just for that I think maybe I'll open this letter in my study. That way I'll get to toast my son getting sorted into Slytherin."

Hermione growled. "_My_ son will be sorted into Gryffindor thank you very much. Now hand me that letter." She said as she raised her arm to snatch it away from him.

Draco's seeker reflexes came into play and he easily held the letter out of her reach.

"Now dear, don't exert yourself." Draco said in a squeaky tone.

"Healer Tyler does not sound like that Draco! Honestly!"

Draco snorted in a dignified manner. "Of course he sounds like that. I'm telling you, in another lifetime that man was mouse."

"Would you give me the letter so my mind can rest?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked at her bed ridden form. "Healer Tyler said you had to let your body rest, he didn't say anything about your mind."

"It was implied, you insensitive ingrate."

"Ingrate? That's a new one." Draco said contemplatively.

"Yes, I've had plenty of time to think up deprecating names to call you these last two weeks."

"Well how about you carry on thinking up some more. Like I said, I think I'll take this letter and read it in my study with a nice glass of firewhiskey." Draco said as he moved towards the door.

Hermione stiffened. "Draco Malfoy, you take one more step and baby or not I will hurt you. You would do well to remember that I'm an ungodly 141 pounds; that's a lot of weight when it is sitting on you." Hermione threatened.

Draco was momentarily scared before he realised she couldn't even get out of the bed without his assistance.

"Well sweetheart, by the time you manage to hoist your (he decided not to put in an adjective here on just how large she was) form out of the bed I will be safely locked away in my study." He opened the bedroom door and took one step out of it before shutting it behind him.

ooo

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! YOU GET BACK IN THIS ROOM OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL NAME THIS CHILD AFTER HARRY!"

"I would step back into the room if I was you Draco. I refuse to have a grandchild with Potter's name featuring anywhere in it." Lucius said.

Draco turned in bewilderment as he saw his mother and father walking up the stairs. A sleeping Holly was being carried in Lucius's arms.

"What are you doing here?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the question. "I assumed you and Hermione would like to have your daughter back. If I am mistaken tell me now because I have no qualms in keeping her at the Manor."

Draco smiled. Both his mother and father doted on his children like it was their full time job. Hermione had told him that his father especially probably found it to be a second chance; the father he wasn't to Draco was the grandfather he was to William and Holly.

He sometimes found himself jealous of his own children!

"I think Hermione would have a few problems with that." He said before moving out of the way so his father could continue and go drop Holly in her bedroom.

"DRACO MALFOY! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO OUT THERE! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A NUTTER!" Hermione yelled from the other side of the door.

Draco was about to reply when he caught the look on his mother's face.

"Honestly Draco, didn't the Healer tell you that Hermione needed to rest?" Narcissa said.

"She is resting mother. She hasn't moved in two weeks apart from her frequent yells that she needs to go to the lavatory."

"It doesn't sound like she's resting to me. What did you do?" Narcissa asked.

"What makes you think I did something to her? It could have been the other way around you know?" Draco said.

"I find that quite difficult to believe." Narcissa replied before she pushed open the bedroom door and stepped in.

Draco shook his head at her words. Merlin! His own parents loved Hermione more that they did him! He would have been jealous of her too but he knew her parents loved him better than they liked her. He sauntered into the room behind his mother.

ooo

"Draco Malfoy! You hand me that letter right now." His mother said in a raised voice. Evidently Hermione had told her what he was planning on doing.

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed the letter into his pocket. He was just about to open his mouth and emit a sulky "no" when Hermione gave out a loud gasp of pain. His eyes flew up to her face in alarm.

"Sweetheart?" he asked cautiously as he moved towards her.

"I think my water just broke." Hermione gasped. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Draco.

Draco froze. Dear Merlin! "Oh Merlin Hermione, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stress you out. Oh Merlin I'm so sorry!"

"It's a bit late to be apologizing now Draco. The baby's coming!" Hermione said before clutching her stomach in pain.

"Draco, get the night bag you packed last week. Hermione breath, you've done this twice before, you'll be fine. It was time for the little one to come out now anyway. Lucius get Holly's things and wake her up. We're going to St Mungo's." Narcissa said in an authoritative voice.

Lucius who had just walked into the bedroom, startled slightly at the orders being given out by his wife. In the next second his eyes had taken in the painful gasps coming from his daughter in law and he turned to his son with narrowed eyes.

"Draco, what did you do?" he asked sternly.

Draco turned to look at his father, mouth open and ready to repeat his defence.

"Lucius, Draco. It doesn't matter what happened. The important thing is that Hermione is in labour and we are still not at St Mungo's!" Narcissa said.

"OOOOWWWWWW!" Hermione yelled, her hands fisting in the bed sheets.

Her yell put everyone into action mode and in thirty seconds they had all flooed into St Mungo's.

ooo

**Three hours later**

ooo

"Oh Draco. She's beautiful." Hermione said as she peered at the tiny wrapped bundle in her arms.

Draco kissed her sweaty forehead before running a finger over his daughter's face, memorising every inch.

"She's perfect, just like you, William and Holly."

"She looks like her Daddy." Hermione said and Draco felt a warm glow in his chest, similar to the one he'd felt when he'd been gazing at the newborn faces of William and Holly. Merlin, who'd have thought that a man like him, with all his past faults, would have settled down with the most beautiful witch in existence and have three amazing children.

"This one is definitely going to be in Slytherin." Draco staked his claim and he remembered the letter from his son in his pocket.

Hermione too remembered and she looked up at Draco. "William's letter. Open it!" she told him.

Draco took the letter out of his robes and tore the seal. He saw Hermione looking at him eagerly and purposefully slowed his movements down, knowing that with her hands full there was no spare body part she could hit him with.

"Draco." She threatened him.

He conceded; the witch had just given birth to his child after all.

He unfolded the parchment and looked at the word written on it before smiling widely.

"Slytherin, that's my boy!"

Hermione smiled too and she and Draco shared a chaste kiss.

"I'm glad, because this one's definitely doesn't look like a Slytherin to me. Too quite. Do you remember William as a baby? I sometimes think he was crying before he came out of me! Such an attention-seeker." Hermione said softly. "I think we might have a Ravenclaw on our hands." She added as she looked down at her daughter.

Draco smiled. "That's one for each house. William in Slytherin, Holly will definitely be put into Gryffindor and now a Ravenclaw." He saw Hermione's confused expression. "Hufflepuff doesn't count." He added hastily.

Hermione laughed at his logic.

"I wonder if our next three will be split equally too." Draco mused.

Hermione looked up at him in shock. "Next three! Draco Malfoy you must be joking if you think I'm giving you three more kids. You'll have to be content with the one's you have mister."

"I'm sure I can persuade you just like I did with the letter." Draco purred into her ear.

"I doubt it, but I'm sure I'll have fun whilst you try." She said.

Draco smiled. He was a Malfoy; he would definitely get his way.

ooo

**Two years later**

ooo

"Congratulations! It looks like your expecting twins."

Hermione looked at Draco shocked. Draco smiled before moving to peck Hermione on the lips.

"I told you I'd be able to persuade you. One more to go."

ooo

_Author's Note: I can't believe it's actually finished! I've had such an amazing time writing this story and it's all been down to each and every one of you who has read and reviewed. I can't thank you all enough for your kind words! The number of people who have favourited the story, reviewed it and "hit" it blows me away! You have my immense gratitude and appreciation! _

_Thank you so much once again. Until next time, Curiositykils_


End file.
